Un futuro sin ti
by Souji Vizard
Summary: Sesshomaru comienza a notar que su corazón ya no le pertenece por completo, sino que de a poco se lo ha estado entregando a Rin. Pero ella comienza dudar si es correcto permanecer a su lado... y encima aparece un hanyou dispuesto a enamorarla a toda costa. CAP 11 ARRIBA!
1. Despedida de cumpleaños

¡Hola lectores! Hacía mucho que no me pasaba por el fandom de Inuyasha, pero se podría decir que "estoy de regreso" y decidí publicar esta historia que es bastante vieja (creo que tiene más de un año) y que en su momento me encantaba escribirla por lo que le dedicaba mucho tiempo. Espero que me vuelva la inspiración con este longfic porque no está completo xD y porque también ando muy metida en el mundo Bleach y podría ser una mezcla peligrosa (?).

Ojalá les guste, y si les parece dejen una review así puedo continuar con otro capítulo :D

** Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y demás personajes son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko-san.

* * *

><p><strong><span> Un futuro sin ti<span>**

_por Suri Vizard  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Un futuro sin ti, es un futuro sin sentido. No quiero volver a separarme de ti. <em>

_El mundo que he visto contigo, nunca lo he visto antes._

**Capítulo I: Despedida de cumpleaños**

Había sido un día normal para ellos, mañana sería el cumpleaños de la pequeña, no tan pequeña Rin; cumplía 17 años. Ella, alegre como siempre, se paseaba por los alrededores en busca de flores para armarse un tocado en el cabello. Sesshomaru se había ido en una de las ausencias fugaces que tenía regularmente, mientras que Jaken luchaba con un gusano, que luego se convirtió en su tentempié de la tarde. No eran las comodidades del palacio, pero por lo menos a la humana le encantaba "acampar" durante algunos días, y eso era lo que justamente estaban haciendo los tres.

–¿Dónde está el seño… digo, Sesshomaru? –preguntó la joven.

–No lo sé niña, ¿acaso no sabes que el señor Sesshomaru no necesita permiso de nadie, que puede ir donde se le antoja? Siempre tan curiosa, me sacas de quicio Rin –se quejó el youkai verde, como siempre, adulando a su amo.

–Que grosero, señor Jaken. Lo mío fue una simple pregunta.

–Si si, como digas. Igual deberías tratarlo con más respeto, ¡Dile Señor! ¿Por qué ya no lo estás haciendo? –dijo afilando sus enormes ojos y acercándose a la hermosa joven.

–Pues… el me pidió, el me pidió que ya no lo llamara señor, simplemente Sesshomaru.

–¿¡Quéee! –gritó asombradísimo, cayendo al suelo como si le hubiesen dado un golpe.– No me estas mintiendo, ¿verdad?

–Jamás le mentiría señor Jaken –dijo ella ofendida– las palabras de Sesshomaru fueron: "Ya no digas señor, tú no eres mi esclava."

La sentencia de la humana dejó atónito al pequeño demonio, y por un momento sintió celos, no porque él sí fuese el súbdito del gran youkai Sesshomaru, sino porque la joven siempre estaba un paso adelante que él, que tantos años había permanecido fielmente con su amo.

La tarde pasó, y el señor Sesshomaru aún no regresaba. Eso no parecía importarle a Jaken, pero si a Rin, que se entristeció al pensar que tal vez no regresaría hasta dentro de unos días, es decir, que no estaría para el día de su cumpleaños. Prefirió no pensar más en eso, fue en busca de más flores, antes de que anocheciese.

La fogata ya estaba armada, el fuego que expulsaba el báculo de dos cabezas era singular, hacía que la carne del pescado se cocinara perfectamente y que, luego de comer, mantuviera el lugar a una temperatura estable, para poder dormir cómodamente y sin frío.

Rin sintió uno bocanada de viento que rozó por su cara, eso la despertó y entonces creyó ver a distancia la silueta de Sesshomaru ¡Qué alegre se puso! Significaba que había vuelto, sano y salvo, y que estaría para su cumpleaños. Se levantó y dirigió hacia donde estaba.

–Seño… Sesshomaru –aún no se acostumbraba a dejar atrás la palabra "señor".

–Rin –dijo él, con su voz fría como el hielo y seca como el desierto.

–¿Puedo… puedo –dudó un momento, tal vez él no quería estar con ella– quedarme?

–Haz lo que quieras –sentenció, mirándola de reojo.

Ella se aproximó un poco más, hasta quedar sentada a la misma altura que él, pero a una distancia considerable. Sesshomaru estaba ahí, con su semblante alto y orgulloso mirando la Luna Llena. "Está más hermosa que otras veces" pensó la joven, contemplándola también, y eso mismo dijo pero el youkai solo respondió con un gruñido suave y delicado, como queriendo afirmar lo que ella había dicho. La muchacha le sonrió y se quedó observándolo, siempre rodeado de un halo de misterio. Nunca se sabía lo que podía estar pensando Sesshomaru.

La noche avanzaba en silencio y el frío crecía aún más. Rin había perdido el sueño, o por lo menos era lo que ella pensaba, pero no podía evitar los escalofríos.

–Ve a la fogata –le dijo finalmente– morirás de frío.

–Pero yo quiero estar con usted –sentenció ella impulsivamente, a lo que el apuesto hombre de largos cabellos no dijo nada.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Sesshomaru dijo:

–Acércate, si es que no quieres congelarte.

Rin sin dudarlo, obedeció, y se posó casi a su lado. Entonces vio como la estola crecía en tamaño para tratar de acobijarla. Se rodeó con ella, no podía explicar lo confortable que era esa extraña tela felpuda, más suave que el algodón y más sofisticada que la más cara de las sedas. Rin nunca había estado tan cerca de Sesshomaru tanto tiempo, en parte se sentía avergonzada, pero en otra muy feliz, sabía que él era una persona que siempre la protegería de todo mal, y en todas esas situaciones en las que Sesshomaru le había salvado la vida (y devuelto) se quedó pensando hasta quedarse profundamente dormida. Le debía todo a Sesshomaru, y como lo había sentenciado años atrás, ella estaría por siempre con él.

Cuando sintió que la respiración de la joven se había vuelto más lenta, Sesshomaru sacó la mirada de esa gigante y sublime luna, para entrar al rostro pacíficamente dormido de la mujer. Era hermosa, de eso no había duda y lo había aceptado ya hacía tiempo. Pero una nueva duda entraba a su mente, eso no era normal. Hacía bastante tiempo que se sentía más cercano afectuosamente a Rin que antes, por decirlo de alguna manera. No podía explicar exactamente a qué se debía eso, pero era muy extraño que, más allá de todo lo que la conocía, su trato afectuoso estaba cambiando gradualmente. Él, Sesshomaru, el youkai más poderoso, hijo del gran daiyoukai Inu no Taisho ¿Estaba confundido? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Confundido gracias a una… débil humana? Era inconcebible, los humanos siempre han sido seres inferiores, ni merecían ser nombrados en sus pensamientos. Pero Rin no era una humana ordinaria… No, ¿por qué? Era hija de humanos, no tenía ningún poder, y estaba destinada a vivir un corto lapso, como todos los humanos, ¿Qué hacía a Rin especial? Divagó en lo más interior de su fría mente hasta que a duras penas encontró la respuesta: Rin era, simplemente, especial para _él_. Le costaba mucho admitirlo, sentía como su orgullo caía desde el más alto pedestal… pero era cierto. Había hecho muchas cosas por la niña que nunca imaginó que haría en su larga vida; si, aunque ya no fuese precisamente una niña, para él siempre lo sería. Era un youkai de mucho más de 200 años, no era nada contra los casi 17 de la pelinegra. "Siempre será una niña para mi, aún cuando llegue a los 80 años" pensó, casi con ternura. Tampoco quiso admitir que eso era con cariño. Su corazón era, y siempre iba a ser duro como acero, no podía permitir que se ablandase. Sabía muy bien que el afecto, el cariño, el amor y todo ese tipo de sentimientos acababan con uno, siempre lo hacían. Tan solo recordar a su padre, que murió por culpa de enamorarse de una humana, e incluso su medio hermano Inuyasha, quién fue sellado 50 años por la mujer que amaba, ambos dejándose llevar por sentimientos intensos, que no servían para nada, solo para conducir a uno a la ruina. Él no podía permitirse eso, no podía dejar que el afecto que tenía hacia Rin lo llevara a su fin, él era el más poderoso ser que habitaba en la tierra, en toda su vida, nunca había demostrado debilidad alguna, y no lo haría ahora tampoco.

Rin, abrigada por la estola, pronunció unas palabras inentendibles en sueños y se acobijó más sobre su pecho; él la miró, pero en seguida volvió su mirada a la luna, que de a poco descendía. La estrechó más entre sus brazos y con la punta de sus dedos acarició su mejilla. La estaba abrazando y acariciando. La piel de Rin era suave, cálida, prácticamente perfecta, al igual que el resto de su ser. Le agradaba tanto, disfrutaba tanto de su compañía, y se sentía dichoso en ese momento, que la tenía junto a él, irradiándole un calor inexplicable. Una especie de alegría, e incluso atracción.

"Ya basta, no puedo desviar mis pensamientos a eso" se dijo, pero no podía culparla por lo que le pasaba, él se dejó encariñar por la joven y viceversa. Había sido él quién le devolvió la vida cuando la atacaron los lobos, había sido él quién la salvó de Naraku varias veces… había sido él quién descendió al mismísimo infierno en busca de la pequeña niña. Las imágenes de la muerte de Rin aquella vez de pronto invadieron su cabeza, no podía tolerarlas, de verdad esa vez había sufrido mucho al conocer lo que era el miedo y la desesperación. Después de eso, se juró a si mismo que protegería a Rin cueste lo que cueste.

Años después, el juramente seguía en pie, nunca la abandonaría. Pero su mente estaba al límite, ya estaba demostrado que sentía una gran afecto hacía ella, pero… ¿Qué clase de afecto? Esa era una materia totalmente nueva para él, quién nunca había apreciado nada, más que a él mismo, por lo tanto, discernir entre "qué tipo" de cariño sentía era el quíntuple de difícil.

Ya amanecía. Sin darse cuenta, había estado toda la noche pensando y aún no encontraba respuesta. Se sintió el más grande de los cobardes, pero definitivamente tenía cosas que resolver en su cabeza, y no podía hacerlo estando con Rin, su simple presencia, el simple sonido de su voz lo haría perder la cabeza como lo había hecho cuando fijó sus ojos en su pacífico rostro dormido. No vio otra alternativa más que abandonarla por unos días. "Este será el secreto más grande, seré un cobarde por primera vez" se dijo, y claro que era un cobarde. Estaba huyendo de sus problemas, nunca abandonó una batalla, pero ahora abandonaba a una niña… por una confusión en sus sentimientos. Acostó en el suelo a la joven, llevó su mano a la frente, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Desde cuándo era así de impulsivo? Ah sí, desde que Rin apareció en su vida.

* * *

><p>Bueno, como la historia está escrita hace bastante (y porqueme da japa cambiarlo todo xD) no reemplacé el "señor" por el sujifo -sama cada vez que Rin y Jaken se refieren a Sesshoumaru, y con lo que dice ella de ser una "esclava" capaz que pierde un poco de sentido. Ignoren eso, la verdad no es taaaaaan importante :B<p> 


	2. Un día entre humanos

Acá el capítulo dos, espero que tenga un poco más de recibimiento que el primero xD ah! y muchísimas gracias _**pathy granger**_ por tu review :D

** Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un futuro sin ti<span>**

_por Suri Vizard_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Un día entre humanos<strong>

La muchacha despertó con las primeras luces de la mañana, el apuesto Sesshomaru estaba bastante distanciado de ella, sin embargo se le acercó. Habían dormido prácticamente juntos, por lo que un pequeño acercamiento no sería nada malo. Lo saludó con un "buenos días", pero él seguía dándole la espalda, como si nada.

–Me iré por unos días–dijo con el perfecto semblante para arriba, con una voz que denotaba enojo pero a la vez desinterés–. Los esperaré aquí cuando vuelva.

–Está bien–asintió ella entristecida, ¿ya se iba? ¿No la saludaría por su cumpleaños?

–Úsalo. El que tienes ya está viejo.

La elegante figura de Sesshomaru se alzó rápidamente por los cielos y se perdió entre las nubes. Rin bajó la cabeza entristecida, sin entender lo que le había dicho. Luego miró en dirección a donde la noche anterior estaba la fogata. En el piso había un kimono, un bellísimo kimono rosado, con unas hermosas flores en un tono más claro. Su rostro se colmó de alegría ¡Era su regalo de cumpleaños! No podía estar más contenta y agradecida por la atención que le había otorgado el señor Sesshomaru. Lo tomó rápidamente para analizarlo, era de seda y los detalles bordados con hilos dorados. Salió corriendo hasta perderse entre los matorrales, se cambió y dejó el antiguo kimono naranja y verde entre el pasto. Dio un par de pasos y se arrepintió, había pasado muchos momentos con esas ropas. Lo tomó de nuevo y se lo llevo consigo. Seguro podía guardarlo en algún lugar.

–¿Qué el señor Sesshomaru se ha ido?– exclamó Jaken–. Seguro fue porque algo le hiciste, ¡muchacha tonta! ¿No te dijo cuánto tiempo nos dejaría solos?

–No dijo nada. Tal vez tuvo que volver al palacio por unos asuntos –ella tenía la esperanza que fuese esa la causa, y no que era su culpa como había acusado Jaken.

–No lo creo, sino me lo hubiese dicho. El señor Sesshomaru siempre me cuenta sus planes –dijo orgulloso.

–Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira –suspiró, y el piel verde la miró desorbitado*.

Sin embargo, Jaken estaba horrorizado, convencido que era culpa de Rin. Caminaba de un lado a otro altamente preocupado. Rin solo respondía a sus tontas preguntas una y otra vez, se sentía culpable… quizás había sido su culpa. Quizás no debió insistirle en quedarse con él aquella noche.

Cuando todo se tranquilizó, la joven dijo:

–Señor Jaken, hay una aldea aquí cerca, ¿crees que pueda ir? Hace mucho que no estoy entre humanos, quizás no sea tan malo.

–¡Agh! –Gruñó aún un poco ofendido– haz lo que te plazca, ¡pero no te metas en problemas! ¿Escuchaste?

–¡Señor, si señor! –dijo entre risas, y salió corriendo, colina abajo.

Los malos tratos verbales que recibía de Jaken no la ofendían ni un poco, estaba acostumbrada a ese pequeño y patético demonio. Lo que le preocupaba era la dureza de las palabras de Sesshomaru: _"Me iré por unos días"_. No podía despegar esa frase de su cabeza. ¿Acaso había hecho de veras algo tan malo? Se sentía muy culpable, estaba triste, triste el día de su cumpleaños. Eso no era bueno, pero por lo menos sabía que él iba a volver, aprovecharía esa oportunidad para disculparse.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que ni notó que ya había entrado en la pequeña aldea, y que en sentido contrario se aproximaba una anciana tambaleante sosteniendo una canasta llena de alimento, ya que unos perros pretendían quedarse con el contenido.

–¡Niña torpe! –exclamó la vieja cuando cayó en el piso, con la cabeza tapada de pescados recién sacados del río.

– ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Cuánto lo siento! –se disculpó Rin, tratando de recoger del piso los pescados y quitarle algunos de la mandíbula de unos perros.

–¿Y ahora qué haré? –Sentenció la anciana– Esa era mi comida para toda la semana. He estado desde el amanecer recogiendo esos peces, ¡desde el amanecer! La próxima fíjate bien donde caminas, y agradece que estoy vieja y que no te doy tu merecido.

"Que mujer tan grosera" pensó Rin. Ya no tenía caso juntar todos los pescados caídos al suelo, ni quitarles los otros a los perros hambrientos.

–Por favor, le ruego que me disculpe. Si hay algo que puedo hacer por usted…

–Pues claro que puedes hacer algo –dijo poniéndose de pie– Toma –le dio su canasta–. Júntame todos los peces que yo había recogido.

–Si, como usted diga –le sonrió amablemente, pero la anciana le respondió el gesto con desprecio.

–Son cincuenta, asegúrate de pescarlos y dármelos antes que anochezca, búscame por ahí. La aldea es pequeña –le dio la espalda y se fue.

Suspiró, tenía trabajo que hacer, mucho trabajo. Pero eso sin duda no desalentaba a la alegre y optimista Rin. Se dirigió al río, y con la destreza y la rapidez para pescar que había aprendido con el paso del tiempo comenzó a atrapar peces. Lo hizo mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Al llegar a la mitad, hizo una pausa y miró la aldea con más detenimiento. Se parecía mucho a su antigua aldea, donde vivía con sus padres, donde había nacido 17 años atrás. Recordaba muy poco de su antigua vida en familia, solo tenía vagos recuerdos de cuando era una huérfana y sin habla, ya que parecía que su vida había empezado recién cuando conoció a Sesshomaru y Jaken.

El sofisticado, y temible para muchos, nombre de Sesshomaru le opacó el corazón. Su conciencia, su sentimiento de culpa debido a su partida no cesaba. Prefirió seguir con la pesca, eso la distraía un poco.

–Cuarenta y ocho… cuarenta y nueve… –dijo alegre, ya estaba por terminar.

–…y cincuenta.

Una mano que apreció de la nada puso un pescado en su canasta, su voz era muy pacífica y agradable. Se trataba de un muchacho. Rin levantó la vista y lo pudo ver: tenía una sonrisa burlona, pero a la vez muy linda. Ojos azules, bien profundos y el cabello enmarañado color azabache. Vestía ropas negras y grises. Parecía de su edad, o un poco más grande, no representaba peligro alguno, es más, se veía muy amigable.

–¡Gracias! –le devolvió la sonrisa– Ahora ya he terminado.

–No es nada –respondió el joven–, te he estado observando, tienes una habilidad increíble para pescar con las manos.

–Supongo que es la práctica –rió nerviosa, ese parecía un halago, hacía años que no recibía uno.

–Interesante. Me llamo Takeru.

–Takeru, mucho gusto… soy Rin.

–Igualmente–se hicieron una reverencia–, ¿Qué vas a hacer con tantos pescados, Rin?

–Tengo que entregárselos a una anciana… de unos 70 años, tiene el pelo cubierto de canas, un kimono azul, camina rengueando y es algo… emm… descortés, ¿la conoces?–rogó porque no se la abuela del joven.

–Creo que sé de quién hablas. Ven, te llevaré hasta su casa. No vives aquí, ¿cierto?

–Sí, así es.

Takeru era muy simpático, también era atractivo. No esperaba encontrarse con alguien así en su pequeña visita a aquella aldea, pero estaba feliz por eso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la trataban de esa forma, tan simpática y cortés. "Debe ser un familiar de Kagome" pensó, ya que era la única persona de quién había recibido ese tipo de tratos anteriormente. Lo mejor de todo era que el muchacho era humano, al igual que ella. Y que de paso estaba conociendo la aldea. Lo único incómodo es que recibía muchas miradas de la gente del lugar, de seguro que era porque era muy pequeña donde todos se conocían y ella era una especie de forastera.

Llegaron a la casa de la anciana, Rin le entregó la canasta con los 50 pescados, y lo único que recibió a cambio fue "Bah, ya está. Ahora fuera de mi casa". Takeru la consoló diciendo que era así con todo el mundo, por eso siempre vivió sola, sin siquiera una mascota. A Rin en realidad no le molestaba, sabía que no la volvería a ver nunca más, cuando el señor Sesshomaru llegara, se iría. Esta era solo una visita fugaz a un pueblo de humanos. Nada de especial.

–¿Y… que tal la aldea, te gusta? –interrumpió sus pensamientos Takeru, quién no se había despegado de ella.

–Sí, es muy bonita. Gracias por el paseo. Eres muy amable Takeru.

–Es un placer, aparte, eres la novedad del día. El pueblo suele ser muy aburrido, pero hoy das que hablar.

–¿Por qué soy una desconocida…? –preguntó tímidamente.

–Sí, aparte, eres muy linda –Takeru le sonrió tan inocentemente, que Rin ni siquiera notó que él había comenzado a cortejarla.

–No creo que sea por eso –rió algo incómoda.

Siguieron conversando un poco más, hasta que la panza de Rin hizo ruido, ella estaba hambrienta, no había probado bocado en todo el día. Takeru amablemente le ofreció ir hasta su casa y tomar el té allí, a lo que ella no pudo negarse.

El joven la atendió con la mejor de las voluntades, tanto que hacía sentir como una princesa a la humilde y bella joven. Tal vez porque le comentó que era su cumpleaños número 17.

Tomaron el té en silencio, y comieron. Rin estaba harta del pescado, por lo que el kaiseki le parecía un manjar aún cuando no estaba bien preparado.

–Dime, Rin ¿De dónde eres? –preguntó Takeru, sentado en frente a ella.

–Mmm… pues, de otra aldea, algo lejos de aquí.

Nunca le habían gustado las mentiras, siempre prefirió encarar todo con la verdad, pero esa vez debía mentirle a Takeru. Si le contaba de su procedencia, seguro él se espantaría e incluso llegaría a pensar que ella también era una youkai. El muchacho de ojos azules seguía preguntando y preguntando sobre su familia, hasta que se calmó y fue Rin quién comenzó con los interrogatorios.

–¿Vives solo?

–Si –contestó cabizbajo– antes estaba mi hermano conmigo, pero luego tuvo que partir a la guerra… y nunca más volvió.

–Lo lamento mucho, Takeru. No debí preguntar –estaba avergonzada, otra vez el sentimiento de culpa la invadía, pero por suerte más leve.

–No te preocupes –le sonrió amistosamente como la primera vez–. Muchos han pasado por eso y han sabido arreglárselas, no voy a ser la excepción.

La sonrisa que le entregó Rin fue más que todo compasiva, Takeru era sin dudas muy optimista y la verdad que eso era muy bueno. Cada momento que pasaba, ella se maravillaba aún más de la alegría, el optimismo y los modales de Takeru.

–Aunque no voy a negártelo… todo este edificio para mí hace que me sienta solo. Me vendría bien algo de compañía. ¿Qué hay de ti, te acompaña alguien?

–¿Cómo? –se hizo la desentendida, rió falsamente, aunque el dueño de casa no pareció notarlo.

–Que si estás comprometida, o casada, o algo –agachó la cabeza un poco, quizás evitó mostrarse un poco ruborizado.

–¡Ah! –dio un pequeñísimo salto– No, no estoy ni siquiera comprometida.

–Qué extraño… Por un momento pensé que si, pero a que debes tener muchos pretendientes en tu aldea.

–No, claro que no… no soy alguien importante ahí

El sol estaba cayendo de a poco y la tarde se hacía rojiza. Rin sentía que debía volver a donde estaba Jaken, tal vez el señor Sesshomaru había vuelto. ¡Sesshomaru! Ansiaba tanto que regresara, sin embargo todo ese tiempo con Takeru había olvidado su ausencia. Se sintió mal por eso, ¿Cómo iba a olvidar a su querido Sesshomaru?

Tenía que irse, regresar a donde estuvo el día anterior y pedirle disculpas, ya que de seguro seguía enojado con ella.

–Muchas gracias por todo Takeru, el té estuvo delicioso –agradeció desde lo más sincero de su corazón, sobre todo el buen trato que había recibido, aunque prefirió no decirlo.

–Por nada, puedes venir cuando quieras.

–Lo lamento, no creo que pueda volver… –tomó un borde de su suave kimono de seda y lo refregó contra sus manos como si fuese un tic nervioso.

–¿De verdad? ¡Qué mal! –Dijo con desilusión en sus ojos– Sé que estás acampando con tus padres pero… ¿no puedes convencerlos que se queden un día más?

–Veré que puedo hacer, me encantaría quedarme un poco más. ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos mañana en el río?

–Genial, Rin ¡Adiós!

Takeru dio media vuelta y se volvió en dirección a su casa, aunque selo notaba feliz. Si el señor Sesshomaru regresaba, le pediría disculpas, limpiaría su conciencia y seguro dejarían el lugar al amanecer. Eso causaría una enorme desilusión en Takeru, pero ella no lo vería al menos. "No puedo comparar a Sesshomaru con Takeru, tendrá que estar en segundo lugar" se dijo.

Estaba a punto de internarse en el bosque cuando Takeru apareció a sus espaldas:

–Rin, discúlpame, ¿no quieres quedarte? Está por anochecer, y dicen que hay bandidos por los alrededores, podría ser peligroso. Olvidé decírtelo.

–No, no. No te preocupes… puedo cuidarme sola, ¿sí?

–Está bien –bajó la cabeza– sé muy precavida por favor.

– Si, lo seré, gracias por preocuparte.

Claro que Rin no sabía cuidarse sola, pero ella confiaba que esos bandidos (si llegaban a aparecer) no le harían daño. Sesshomaru seguro llegaría y la protegería si es que había vuelto… o por lo menos Jaken iría en su búsqueda… o Ah-Un, como último recurso.

* * *

><p>Apareció mi OC, Takeru... mucha gente odia a los OC pero ténganle paciencia a él, es bueno (?)<p> 


	3. Guardar un secreto

Vuelvo a subir el cap, esa vez con más tiempo, un poco más prolijo y con el disclaimer correspondiente :D Muchas gracias por las dos reviews que recibí! Siempre me pone muy contenta que valoren el "trabajito" de una aficionada jajaja.

Diclaimer: si Inuyasha fuese de mi propiedad, no compartiría a Sesshomaru con nadie (?)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un futuro sin ti<span>**

_por Suri Vizard_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: Guardar un secreto<strong>

No sabía exactamente donde se encontraba, pero trató de ubicarse entre las sombras que se acrecentaban gracias a la venida de la noche. El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza y el ruido que hacía asustaba a Rin. "Lo de los bandidos es solo un rumor, hay pocas probabilidades de que aparezcan, pocas, muy pocas… no van a aparecer, el señor Sesshomaru debe estar cerca. Él me protegerá, sin dudas lo hará. Jaken también debe estar buscándome, ya es de noche. Los bandidos no aparecerán, no aparecerán" se mentía a sí misma, la verdad era que tenía miedo que apareciesen y la secuestraran o algo así. Ella misma había visto como unos bandidos habían asesinado a toda su familia, no había algo que le provocara más horror que esas personas.

–Señor Jaken… ¿estás por aquí? ¡Señor Sesshomaru, por favor aparezca!– rogaba la joven.

De pronto, sintió una áspera mano que le tapaba la boca y le impedía gritar. La empujaron con rudeza hacía la oscuridad del bosque y la depositaron en el piso. Comenzó a desesperarse. El brazo de la joven quedó lastimado gracias al raspón que se dio con la rama punzante de un árbol. De repente se vio rodeada de horribles bandidos, sus miedos infundados ahora se habían vuelto realidad. Recuerdos fugaces de la muerte de su familia, de cuando los asesinaron frente a sus propios ojos, aparecieron en su cabeza. Por un momento, no tenía nada más que esos recuerdos. El miedo la invadió por completo, era una simple mujer indefensa frente a varios hombres que la miraban de manera perversa. El miedo la dejó sin habla, ¿acaso iba a quedarse muda nuevamente?

Uno de esos horrorosos hombres se le acercó, sin embargo estaba rodeada, su bellísimo kimono se rasgó en su parte inferior. Rin quiso pararse pero no pudo, estaba horrorizada, muerta de miedo. Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegara Sesshomaru y la salvara, nunca había temido de un youkai como le temía a esos hombres en ese momento.

–Se ve linda, ¿Qué hacemos con ella? –dijo uno a sus espaldas.

–Me la quedaré yo –dijo el que se le había acercado, y ahora la tomaba de la barbilla, aparentaba ser el líder– si se porta bien, la haré mi esposa.

"¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¿Dónde está? ¡Por favor aparezca!" Rogaba la muchacha, con lágrimas en sus ojos. El miedo se le había extendido hasta el más pequeño rincón de su ser.

–Déjenla –dijo una voz enfurecida.

Los bandidos buscaron con la mirada al dueño de esa voz, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. De repente, desde la copa de un árbol esa persona salió y se le plantó al líder de la banda, intentando proteger a Rin. Ella quedó atónita, definitiva y lamentablemente no era su amo Sesshomaru, se trataba de alguien más. Estaba de espaldas a ella y ya no había luz, el sol se había ocultado completamente. Solo pudo distinguir que no era demasiado alto y que tenía apariencia de humano y una cabellera corta pero abundante. Las ropas que esa persona usaba le parecían familiares, era… "no, imposible" pensó.

–¿Estás bien… Rin? –volteó.

Ella no podía creerlo, ese antiguo rostro joven y encantador era inconfundible. El que la estaba protegiendo era… ¿Takeru? Pero estaba distinto, sus ojos ya no eran redondos y amigables, sino afilados y serios. Sus facciones parecían más delgadas y más pronunciadas pero si, era él. Su amigable e inocente voz había cambiado totalmente también, ya no era aquél simpático humano que le servía el té. ¿Era un youkai? No, más precisamente era un hanyou.

La velocidad y la fuerza que tenía eran increíbles. Cuando el líder de los bandidos quiso darle un golpe, él ya estaba por encima de él y con solo un rasguño de sus esqueléticas garras lo dejó en el suelo. Ataco a dos más, pero sin darles muerte. Todos los demás huyeron despavoridos, pensando que era un youkai que no pararía hasta verlos despedazados a todos, eso expresaban sus ojos. Afortunadamente, no fue así… Takeru simplemente los dejo escapar. "Cobardes" gruñó levemente, pero Rin igual escuchó.

–Tendría que haberte insistido en que te quedaras–se replicó a sí mismo el hanyou–. Lamento mucho que tengas que verme así.

Rin se levantó como pudo, quiso hablar y solo le salió un sonido débil y gutural. Se tapó la boca y retrocedió unos pasos. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Takeru terminaría siendo un hanyou y que la salvaría de su miedo más grande. Si, era él quien la había salvado esta vez… no Sesshomaru.

–Por favor, no te asustes. No pienso hacerte daño –se acercó precavidamente, y le tomó el brazo herido con sus garras.

Rin cedió, e intentó decir algo, pero nuevamente no pudo.

–Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento mucho. No tendría que haber dejado que te fueras –volvió a ser el amable Takeru que había conocido en la tarde.

–N… no… no –dijo débilmente.

–Déjame que te cure la herida, por favor –se veía muy preocupado, todo rastro de violencia y enfurecimiento se había ido, igual que los bandidos alrededor.

Rin asintió y en seguida el joven mitad demonio cortó un retazo de su haori para usarlo como venda. La herida no le dolía demasiado, pero Takeru parecía animado al hacerlo, por eso se lo permitió. De repente escuchó a lo lejos:

–¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Rin! –era la voz Jaken.

–¿Es tu padre? –preguntó Takeru, sobresaltado.

–Si…–mintió ella.

Se paró de un sobre salto, tenía que evitar a toda costa que Jaken y Takeru se viesen. Tal vez podía ocurrir un malentendido. ¿Y qué tal si estaba con él Sesshomaru? Ese sería un problema que tenía que evitar a toda costa.

–Espera –la interrumpió –. Por favor no me juzgues por ser un hanyou, no podía decírtelo. La gente se asusta con personas como yo.

–No les temo a los hanyou… eres bueno Takeru.

Rin ya conocía a un hanyou, Inuyasha. Si bien Sesshomaru lo detestaba, ella no podía pensar lo mismo. No era demasiado agradable, pero era bueno. Lo había visto sacrificarse por Kohaku y sus amigos muchas veces, aparte nunca le hizo daño. Takeru la había salvado, menos que menos iba a temerle.

–Por favor, guardemos esto como un secreto –dijo Takeru con prisa, Jaken seguía gritando su nombre y se aproximaba aún más.

–Si –dijo ella, y vio como el joven se alejaba entre las sombras.

–Entonces aún no ha vuelto –suspiró con una profunda tristeza.

–No–rectificó Jaken– el amo Sesshomaru dijo que en unos días, UNOS DÍAS –dijo con énfasis golpeando la cabeza de la humana con su báculo.

–Sí, sí, ¡ya entendí! –Empujó al youkai– ¿Entonces puedo ir un día más a la aldea?

–No sé qué le ves de interesante a ese lugar lleno de humanos…

–Señor Jaken, yo soy humana.

–¡Es verdad! Casi lo olvidaba.

Jaken, miró para otro lado, pero en seguida volvió su mirada a la adolescente. Sintió olor a sangre, y provenía del brazo de Rin. El fino kimono estaba manchado de rojo, pero ella no lo había notado.

–¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? –preguntó examinándolo de una manera exagerada.

–¿Eso? –Otra vez debía mentir– No es nada, señor Jaken. Mientras venía me corté con una rama…

–¿Y este pedazo de tela entonces? –le preguntó desconfiado– ¿De dónde la sacaste pequeña mentirosa?

–¡No me llame así! –dijo ofendida, aunque sabía que estaba en lo cierto– Es… es de la parte de adentro del vestido.

–Bueno pues la próxima ten más cuidado niña. Si el señor Sesshomaru se entera que dejé que te lastimaras de seguro me matará.

"No creo que de verdad le importe mi seguridad en este momento" pensó ella, ya que no había sido salvada por él, sino por otro.

–¿Y por qué hueles tan raro? –preguntó serio, oliéndola.

–Estuve en una aldea… con humanos, debe ser eso –comenzó a sudar, nerviosa–. Yo no huelo nada, señor Jaken.

–Si, tal vez ese sea el repugnante olor. Bueno, mañana también puedes ir supongo… pero vuelve antes que anochezca, si el señor Sesshomaru regresa, seguro no será de su agrado esperarte.

La joven asintió sonriente. Alivio. Su coartada había funcionado, Jaken no la había descubierto… y si Sesshomaru no regresaba podía volver con Takeru al otro día.

Se acercó al fuego un poco más, estaba cómoda sobre el lomo de Ah-Un pero no lograba consolar el sueño. Sus pensamientos la atormentaban: la partida de Sesshomaru, los bandidos, Takeru como hanyou. Esas cosas le dolían considerablemente y no lograba poner su mente en blanco. ¿Por qué el señor Sesshomaru se había ido tan enojado? ¿De verdad era su culpa? Tal vez estaba equivocada, tal vez nunca podría estar para siempre con él como lo había pensado…

No, no era cierto ¡Claro que no era cierto! Ella nunca se separaría de Sesshomaru, lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario, además… aún no había pasado un día de su partida. "Seguro va a volver, no puede abandonarnos a los tres" se dijo y concentró sus pensamientos en lo ocurrido recientemente y que tuvo que ocultar por miedo a que el alcahuete de Jaken le contara a su "amo bonito" en un futuro. Tanto amo como súbdito les tenían un odio especial a los hanyou; Inuyasha, era uno de esos y muchas veces habían batallado entre ellos sin mínima piedad. Fue su medio hermano quién le cortó el brazo a aquel youkai verdadero una vez. "Si Jaken se entera que Takeru es un hanyou, no me dejará ir a la aldea mañana" se dijo.

"¿Qué estoy esperando? Ella ya no vendrá" se decía a si mismo Takeru. Estaba sentado a orillas del río donde conoció a la joven desde un rato después del amanecer. No había rastro de la hermosa Rin. "Seguro la asusté, es normal que no quiera verme nunca más" pensaba, entre suspiros de desilusión y un poco de tristeza. Si tan solo le hubiese avisado antes de la presencia de los bandidos y no haber esperado hasta el atardecer para que se marchara, él no se hubiese enfrentado contra esos hombres para defenderla. El haberse arriesgado por ella no era lo peor del asunto, sino que ella lo reconoció y supo que era un hanyou. Siempre había representado una dificultad para él su condición de mitad humano-mitad demonio, pero esta vez se lamentaba en serio, porque pudo haberlo evitado.

–Hola Takeru –si, definitivamente era Rin quién lo saludaba sonriente.

–¡Rin! –Se levantó de un salto sonriendo de oreja a oreja– ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

–Mucho mejor–miró su brazo, que se había curado bastante durante la noche–. Muchas gracias.

–No tienes por qué –bajó la cabeza, ya que de seguro se había sonrojado.

Takeru por un momento pensó que la muchacha se había olvidado de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, o que no había entendido bien lo que había sucedido. Prefirió no tocar del tema, y conocerla aún más. Le encantaba su forma de ser tan alegre, risueña y traviesa; y ni hablar de lo hermosa que la consideraba, era toda una _tennyo_ para él. Lástima que no era del lugar y que no se quedaría para siempre. ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Rin empezaba a gustarle.

Estaban pasando un día agradable, Rin había recogido unos frutos para comer al mediodía y lo hicieron juntos frente al río. La gente que pasaba y las mujeres que iban a lavar su ropa en el agua los miraban curiosos, eso incomodaba a Takeru, pero Rin no parecía molestarse. Con el sol de la tarde frente a sus narices y el viento acariciando las mejillas de ambos alegres jóvenes, el ambiente parecía un poco más serenado, que incitaba a diálogos y pensamientos un poco más serios.

Se miraron a los ojos, por primera vez se quedaron observándose el uno al otro. Takeru apreciaba la belleza, la pureza y la jovialidad de Rin, sus ojos eran alegres, divertidos y su mirada era sincera y confortable. Por el contrario los ojos negros de Takeru eran profundos, pero igual de sinceros e inocentes. Su mirada irradiaba ternura, e inclusive cariño. Este hombre de unos cortos veinte años era una de las mejores personas que había conocido… después de Sesshomaru. Pero sin dudas era el más amable, no le importaba si era un hanyou o un simple humano, a Rin le agradaba su compañía.

–Sabes…–dijo el joven, acercándose más a ella y apoyando supuestamente sin querer su mano sobre la de ella–. Pensé que no vendrías, me alegra mucho que lo hayas hecho.

Ella rió nerviosamente, le sonrió mostrando sus dientes pero en seguida miró hacia otro lado, sonrojada:

–La verdad es que quería volver a la aldea. Sé que eres un hanyou–dijo casi en un susurro–. Pero eso no me asusta, ni me molesta. Puedes estar tranquilo, Takeru.

–Gracias, Rin –la miró conmovido–. Siempre he sido discriminado por todas las personas que saben de mi condición, por eso la oculto. Por suerte, de día soy humano y solo de noche aparezco como hanyou… como los murciélagos, solo aparecen de noche.

–No creo que debas ocultarlo, mejor sería que lograras que la gente te acepte por lo que eres.

Rin sacó su mano que estaba debajo de la de Takeru y se enlazó las rodillas con los brazos. Enfocó sus ojos al horizonte y se perdió en el bello espectáculo que era ese rojizo atardecer.

–Dime…–pronunció al rato él, también con la mirada perdida más allá del río– ¿quiénes son Jaken y Sesshomaru? Antes que te atraparan, te escuché gritar esos nombres.

Ella se estremeció, comenzó a temblar. Takeru, de alguna manera, la había descubierto. Por lo tanto, le pidió que guardara como un secreto lo que le iba a confesar, así como ella guardaría el suyo. El aceptó el trato, y escuchó atentamente lo que Rin tenía para decir.

–En realidad, desde niña soy una huérfana–comenzó a explicar sin lujo de detalles– el señor Sesshomaru es un youkai que me encontró, y de ahí comencé a vivir con él y con el señor Jaken, que es su súbdito, o algo así. Son muy buenos y siempre me han protegido –sonrió con melancolía al recordar cuando Sesshomaru le devolvió la vida por primera vez–. Vivimos en un palacio sobre las nubes, por más extraño que suene pero ahora estamos acampando, para tocar tierra un poco. Por lo que sé, es muy raro que unos youkais estén acompañados por una humana, por eso no te lo dije, tal vez pensabas que yo era un monstruo también.

–Es cierto, eso es muy extraño –se asombró Takeru, que si bien la noche anterior había sentido la presencia de un youkai no se hubiese imaginado esa historia– Pero no te preocupes, no pienso juzgarte por eso.

–Gracias –sonrió–. Ahora solo debemos prometernos no decirle esto a nadie, solo por prevención.

–Claro.

Takeru se mostró muy contento de que Rin le haya contado eso. Lejos de asustarse de la presencia de los youkais que la acompañaban, comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre su extraño modo de vida. Ella le contó como los había conocido, como eran Sesshomaru y Jaken, como era su trato con ellos, como ellos la trataban, las aventuras que habían vivido cuando pretendían derrotar a Naraku, los lugares que había conocido, su estadía en la aldea con la anciana Kaede, Sango, Miroku, las gemelas, Shippo, Kohaku; las visitas que recibía de sus señor en ese tiempo y todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de los años.

La noche hizo presencia. Era extraño ver a Takeru como hanyou, y él se sentía avergonzado de que ella lo viera. Se despidieron, alegando que volverían a verse al día siguiente.


	4. Sed de venganza

Cuarto capítulo, bastante corto y de em... "acción", espero que me haya salido bien :D

** Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y los demás son de Takahashi-san.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un futuro sin ti<span>**

_por Suri Vizard_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: Sed de Venganza<strong>

–¡Bakusaiga!

Esa presencia se había acercado demasiado, Sesshomaru se lo había permitido, solo para saber cuáles eran las intenciones de ese youkai que logró alcanzarlo aún en la velocidad que él corría sin rumbo desde hacía horas. Ya se había cansado, era muy molesto que lo siguiera tanto tiempo y que no tuviera la valentía de mostrarse. Se encontraba en ese árbol, pero que gracias a la increíble técnica de su querida Bakusaiga, ya estaba camino al infierno.

–Estoy aquí, Sesshomaru–su voz era muy ronca y desagradable, completamente desagradable.

–Que bien –dijo el monstruo de la estola blanca, mirando de reojo a su oponente–. Hace tiempo que no participo de una pelea, espero que seas digno de mí.

–¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Culpa de la espada que me hiciste forjar perdí mi vida, tonto. He venido a cobrar venganza.

–Nadie me llama así y vive para contarlo.

Con rápida elegancia pero con fiereza, Sesshomaru se abalanzó sobre su enemigo. Era más alto que él, de piel rojiza con unos cuernos en su frente y ojos ennegrecidos de ira y rencor. Era muy corpulento y portaba una espada que largaba una gran cantidad de energía demoníaca. No era muy fuerte, solo había sido la suficientemente rápido como para esquivar su ataque, un oponente débil del que se podía deshacer fácilmente. Lo único preocupante era la peligrosa espada que portaba.

En vez de esquivar el ataque, esta vez el monstruo se defendió con su espada. Era muy poderosa, estaba llena de ira y deseaba a toda costa derramar sangre. Increíblemente, el ataque rebotó y expulsó a Sesshomaru.

–Así que eres ese herrero… Kaijimbo –dijo Sesshomaru con altanería.

–Veo que ya me reconoces a juzgar por mi nuevo aspecto –rió con esa voz agria y horrenda–. ¡Espero que recuerdes mi nueva cara porque será lo último que vas a ver!

Dicho esto, con total euforia, Kaijimbo se abalanzó sobre él, pero siguió de largo. Sesshomaru lo esquivó con total tranquilidad y se colocó a sus espaldas. "Tiene rapidez, pero carece de técnica con ese nuevo cuerpo" pensó, milésimas de segundos antes de usar otra vez a Bakusaiga.

En efecto, ese cuerpo no le pertenecía a Kaijimbo. El había muerto años atrás cuando, al no ser lo suficientemente poderoso, fue absorbido por el aura demoníaca de su antigua espada Tokijin. Sesshomaru no estuvo presente en el instante de su muerte, pero había sido él quien le pidió a ese hábil pero malvado herrero que hiciera la espada con el colmillo de Goshenki, una de las extensiones de Naraku. Sesshomaru estaba seguro que el alma de Kaijimbo había quedado retenida en Tokijin hasta que esta se fracturó tras su pelea con Moryomaru. A decir verdad, nunca le importó, pero tampoco pensó que ese espíritu esperaría años para tomar venganza. Y menos que intentaría efectuarla en ese momento.

Nuevamente, Kaijimbo adivinó su ataque y lo esquivó. Por más grande que sea el cuerpo que había obtenido, se desplazaba con rápida facilidad. Eso no sorprendió a Sesshomaru, quién decidió comenzar a atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo, así nunca se escabulliría.

El demonio rojo bloqueó el ataque con su espada y cuando Sesshomaru retrocedió, aprovechó para atacarlo.

–¡Vamos Fukushu! Estas sedienta de venganza, ¡Mata a este hombre!

Dicho esto, un haz de tinieblas salió despedido de esa impresionante espada. Era un espectro negro, un rayo poderosísimo que, cuando entraba en contacto con algo, lo dejaba desangrado y herido, como si hubiese recibido múltiples puñaladas. Sin dudas, esa espada era un arma mortal para cualquiera que quisiese enfrentarla. Incluso Sesshomaru se sintió sorprendido ante el poder de ese ataque. Antes que esas sombras lo cubriesen por completo y que se sintiera envuelto por esa oscuridad desesperante, pudo clavar su espada en el suelo y mantenerse aferrado a ella, que le brindó una barrera de energía. Pero no fue suficiente.

–Es tu fin, Sesshomaru. Mi espada es invencible.

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, Kaijimbo caminaba hasta donde se encontraba su oponente. Estaba agachado en el suelo. Parte de su estola había sido atraída por su impresionante ataque. Heridas, al parecer, profundas y con rastros de sangre habían quedado sobre él, pero su mirada seguía fría e inexpresiva como siempre. Sólo había sido un desprovisto para el gran Sesshomaru, una nube negra que funcionaba como miles de puñales en la espalda no iba a vencerlo.

–¿Piensas detenerme con eso? Fíjate bien con quién estás tratando.

Dicho eso, dio un salto y con una increíble rapidez intentó atacar a Kaijimbo. Lamentablemente no fue lo suficientemente veloz, ya que él bloqueó el ataque con su espada nuevamente. Forcejearon. Aunque Sesshomaru agarraba Bakusaiga con una mano y su oponente estaba aferrado a la espada con las dos, él era mucho más fuerte. Kaijimbo solo tenía velocidad, y una espada asombrosamente maligna.

Como su portador no podía aguantar la fuerza que se le aplicaba, Fukushu reaccionó. De nuevo desplegó su rayo negro como el azabache. Entonces, Sesshomaru comprendió que, nuevamente, Kaijimbo era manipulado por los deseos de venganza de la espada, aunque de todos modos él debía estar de acuerdo para exterminarlo. Claro que no ocurriría, ya tuvo problemas con una espada anteriormente y supo como arreglárselas incluso con el estorbo que era Inuyasha, esta vez, podía hacerlo solo.

Aprovechó el rebote para alejarse lo más posible y después contraatacar. Cuando el rayo se extinguió, se acercó con la mayor velocidad que le permitían sus piernas y comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de Kaijimbo, eso lo desorientaría, ya que con la velocidad que corría, su figura se veía en todas direcciones.

La espada volvió a atacar pero ahora en sentido norte, por lo que del lado contrario apareció Sesshomaru esgrimiendo la suya y con su Bakusaiga intentó cortarlo en pedazos.

Esta vez logró alcanzarlo, pero solo un poco. El cuerpo rojizo de Kaijimbo no parecía muy resistente, ni tampoco presentaba armadura. Seguía con vida simplemente porque había logrado esquivar en parte el ataque, es decir, de los desprendimientos explosivos que daba el ataque de Bakusaiga, solo uno de esos rayos amarillos había dado con él por lo que no fue energía suficiente como para que se propagase por todo el cuerpo. Además, el cuerpo de Kaijimbo se parecía mucho al que Naraku solía poseer, una mezcolanza de distintos monstruos, por eso era que Bakusaiga no podía propagarse.

Estaba mal herido, sangraba y en su rostro se leía claramente el inmenso odio. Su espada expulsaba más que nunca esa aura oscura, inquietantemente maligna. Pero en esas condiciones ya no podía luchar. Sin embargo, era increíble que el daño no se hubiese transportado al resto de su cuerpo, era la primera vez que Bakusaiga fallaba.

–No has ganado aún–dijo con una ira y un rencor atemorizante–. Volveré, y ese día será el de tu muerte –amenazó.

Envainó su espada y no dijo nada más.

Sesshomaru lo vio partir, rengo y lastimado, entre las nubes de veneno y las sombra de los árboles que habían muerto gracias a este. Inmediatamente, y sin importarle en lo más mínimo las heridas sangrantes que tenía, siguió su camino sin rumbo como si nada hubiese pasado. Pensó por momentos en esa extraña espada, parecía incluso mejor que Tokijin, sin dudas tenía un impresionante poder maligno. "La espada no hace al guerrero" pensó, ya que Kaijimbo podía ser un excelente herrero, pero nunca explotaría al máximo las capacidades de Fukushu.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, llegó a un campo de flores blancas y amarillas, pensó en Kagura… pensó de nuevo en Rin.


	5. Prométeme que volverás

¡Disfruten el capítulo! Y muchas gracias por leer.**  
><strong>

P.D.: ando necesitando algun beta que quiera ayudarme con una historia, si a alguien le interesa (es del fandom de Bleach) me encantaría saberlo!

** Disclaimer:** lo de siempre, Inuyasha y demás son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong><span> Un futuro sin ti<span>**

_ por Suri Vizard_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: Prométeme que volverás<strong>

Era ya el tercer día en que Rin y Takeru se veían. Como la vez anterior, él la recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y estuvieron todo el tiempo juntos. Rin le gustaba mucho, pero aún no se animaba a decírselo, era la primera vez que se acercaba tanto a una mujer; además, ella era sin dudas especial y distinta a todas, eso era una de las cosas que más le atraían aparte de su carisma y su belleza. Quería conocerla aún más, pero siempre había sido un muchacho muy inseguro, por lo que le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, de todos modos, intentaba hacérselos saber a la joven de a poco y muy sutilmente.

Rin era tan inocente, que ni siquiera lo notaba. En realidad, resaltaba mucho la amabilidad y la atención que recibía de Takeru, pero no entendía bien sus intenciones. Le gustaba estar en la aldea con él, se divertía mucho y tenía alguien con quién hablar, cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo con Jaken, y menos con Sesshomaru. Era como salir de la rutina para ella, además, las visitas al poblado solo durarían hasta el regreso de Sesshomaru, por lo que Rin, en parte, deseaba que fuese pronto.

Aún seguía afligida por la ausencia de su querido youkai, y por un momento, mientras Takeru parecía distraído, soltó un profundo suspiro de tristeza y anhelo.

–¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás triste? –preguntó enseguida el muchacho, siempre tan atento.

–No, no es nada –le sonrió.

–¿Es porque aún no regresa ese tal Sesshomaru?

Ese nombre había sido motivo de charla entre ellos, Takeru parecía muy interesado en él, más allá del asombroso poder que le atribuía Rin y su condición de youkai. Ella lo describía como un ser superior, bondadoso, serio, fuerte, incluso sublime. Era como si un brillo se encendiera en los ojos cada vez que pronunciaba la palabra "Sesshomaru"; estaba orgullosa de ser su acompañante, por más que le afligiera el hecho de que hacía ya tres días que la había abandonado a su suerte. Eso molestaba mucho a Takeru, si de verdad era como ella decía, ¿Por qué la dejó desprotegida frente a cualquier amenaza? Si es que la había salvado tantas veces, ¿Por qué no lo hizo frente a esos bandidos, sabiendo que son el temor más grande de la joven? No consideraba a Rin una mentirosa, tal vez ella estaba hechizada por ese ser, que además, parecía muy violento.

Rin no contestó a su pregunta. Lo miró con brillo en sus ojos, y un poco de timidez.

–Te preocupas mucho por mi Takeru, no deberías –dijo.

–Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer Rin, eres especial. Me… agradas.

Ambos se sonrojaron y apartaron la lentamente la vista. Takeru veía eso como un gran avance, se sentía en la necesidad de mostrarle sus precoces sentimientos pero Rin, hasta ese momento, no parecía corresponderle demasiado. Sus ojos no parecían deslumbrados al hablarle a él como cuando hablaba de Sesshomaru. Eso lo frustraba, no podía entender cómo una muchacha tan alegre y hermosa podía estar en compañía de un ser tan frío, serio y sin sentimientos. Pero no perdía las esperanzas, aún tenía a Rin al lado suyo mientras que ese tonto simplemente la había dejado a la deriva. ¿Qué vivían en un palacio? Eso tampoco lo creía demasiado, se imaginaba a la joven como una sirvienta de ese tirano y egocéntrico monstruo. Sentía que lo más probable era que eso que pensaba no fuese cierto, pero no podía evitarlo.

El campo de flores seguía igual de cómo lo había visto la última vez, no había olvidado ese lúgubre día cuando conoció lo que era la compasión y la pena. El día en que murió Kagura.

El viento soplaba fuerte y constante, no se detenía en ningún momento. Sus cabellos plateados danzaban en el aire al igual que varios pétalos. Nada había cambiado, es más, Kagura aún seguía ahí. No supo explicarse por qué había llegado hasta ese lugar. No había pensado en ir en ningún momento y casi ni se acordaba de su ubicación exacta. Sin embargo, ya estaba allí. Se había dejado llevar por el camino incierto que había emprendido hace dos días, tal vez era su inconsciente o su corazón quién lo había guiado hasta el sitio de muerte de la mujer.

Sus brillantes, profundos y misteriosos ojos dorados miraban sin enfoque alguno, era como si quisiesen reconocer la figura del viento en algún lugar, pero eso era imposible. Ni siquiera los pétalos y las hojas que daban vueltas parecían personificarse en nada. De repente, escuchó su nombre: era una voz muy débil y lejana que ya había escuchado antes. No provenía de este mundo, y era prácticamente un dulce susurro que recorría sus oídos. No denotaba emoción alguna, ni siquiera tristeza. Aquella voz femenina, que hacía años que no escuchaba, volvió a repetir su nombre, esta vez con dulzura, cariño, y compasión.

–Kagura…–dijo Sesshomaru, su voz no se prestaba tan fría como siempre, era como si el viento la hubiese entibiado un poco– Finalmente eres libre.

–No hay libertad sin sacrificio.

Las palabras de la difunta mujer eran exactas, parecían pensadas de antemano. No pudo haber dicho más, ni tampoco menos, por lo que Sesshomaru no supo que contestarle, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, como era lo habitual. Kagura era una mujer de mucha más habla que él (en realidad, cualquiera lo era) pero parecía que, al no pertenecer ya al mundo de los vivos, las palabras no eran necesarias para expresar todo lo que uno quería dar a entender. Claramente, Sesshomaru entendió lo que trataba de decirle, estaba acostumbrado a expresarse en pocas palabras: Kagura era libre de la forma más fatídica, pero libre al fin. Había cumplido su cometido, ella y el viento eran uno, ambos vagaban por el mundo sin ningún impedimento.

–Me sorprende que estés… aquí. Aún no me has olvidado –susurró, con destellos de alegría en esa voz tan inerte.

–Supongo que fue el viento quién me trajo.

–Tal vez…–por un momento no se escuchó nada, hasta que retomó– Te noto confundido, Sesshomaru. _¿Qué esperas de la vida?_

El viento sopló con más fuerza, haciendo que las palabras de Kagura se escucharan con más énfasis. ¿A qué iba esa pregunta? Sesshomaru se sorprendió del poder de indagar en su interior de la mujer o, de última, de su poder de adivinación. Kagura no lo veía, eso era seguro, pero igual se negó a mostrarse sorprendido, se mantuvo en su postura de indiferencia y seriedad de siempre.

–¿Qué intentas decirme?

–Tienes lo que cualquier alma desea: vida y libertad –su voz era mucho más animada, como si de a poco brotara la vida de algún rincón–. Y sin embargo pareces disconforme con la primera.

–Déjame adivinar –interrumpió–, valoras la vida porque Naraku te la arrebató. Pudiste haber seguido cumpliendo sus órdenes, pero tu anhelo de libertad fue tan fuerte que hiciste de todo por lograrla.

El aire se volvió más frío de repente, tal vez influenciados por los sentimientos de Kagura, quien había tenido una muerte triste y devastadora. Había gozado de libertad sólo unos minutos antes de morir, mientras agonizaba por el veneno. ¿Acaso había valido la pena ese sacrificio fuera de lógica, guiado solamente por un intenso deseo… por un anhelo?

–Sin embargo…–su voz recuperó el mismo tono lastimoso como al principio– creas o no, soy feliz. Morí feliz, y lo soy en la libertad que es la muerte.

Es verdad, ella había muerto feliz. Aún recordaba la sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se desintegraba gracias al veneno. Si libertad era lo que deseaba con pasión, entonces la había obtenido y no había caso que le mintiera diciendo que era feliz. Debía creerle, aunque no veía como felicidad podía hallarse en la muerte.

–No eres feliz, Sesshomaru –las palabras de Kagura se sintieron como una daga en el pecho.

Él simplemente ignoró ese comentario. Nunca había considerado la felcidad como algo importante en su vida. ¿Qué era la felicidad de todos modos? Poder, tal vez. Pero llegaba un punto en que eso tampoco era suficiente, claro que él no iba a mostrar que con esas palabras Kagura le había abierto la cabeza.

Después de varios minutos de completo silencio, Sesshomaru fijó que no tenía más nada que hacer allí; era un sitio muy melancólico, muy lúgubre aunque hubiese bellas flores de colores alrededor. No podía sentirse felicidad, ni tampoco tristeza. Pero tal vez para Kagura no significaba lo mismo.

–Espera, Sesshomaru –las palabras recorrieron con dulzura sus oídos otra vez–. Prométeme que volverás.

Sesshomaru, que había empezado a caminar, se detuvo. No contestó. Nadie iba a obligarlo a prometer nada, aún cuando sí quisiese volver. Tal vez en algún momento la visitaría y escucharía su voz. Él había significado algo para aquella mujer y lo sabía bien.

El viento siguió soplando y la figura de Sesshomaru se perdía en la distancia. Entre los pétalos que volaban sin cesar, pasó una pluma blanca que acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas.

Ya casi anochecía, el ocaso era bellísimo pero debían separarse. Takeru no quería mostrarse como hanyou frente a ella, le provocaba mucha vergüenza. Sin embargo, decidió acompañarla hasta el interior del pequeño bosque, donde percibía por ecolocación la cercana presencia de un youkai, que debía ser Jaken. Así ella no correría peligro.

–Rin…

–¿Si?

–Nos veremos mañana, ¿no? Prométeme que volverás.

Ella vaciló un momento, pero ver la mirada de Takeru, suplicándole, la convenció.

–Te lo prometo, nos vemos mañana.

Él le sonrió, le dedicó un "cuídate mucho" e impulsivamente le dio un abrazo. Se despidieron hasta el otro día, que ya iba a ser el cuarto.


	6. Descubriéndome

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, es que estuve todo este tiempo concentrándome en otro fandom, del cual voy a publicar el long fic en poco tiempo, espero.**  
><strong>

Finalmente, acá está el capítulo, espero que le guste a todos y por favor sepan perdonarme por mi inconstancia. Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá. Y un agradecimiento especia a Pathy Granger por seguir esta pequeña historia :)

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y todos sus personaje (excepto Takeru, que es mio) son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un futuro sin ti<span>**

_por Souji Vizard_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: Descubriéndome<strong>

El fuego de la noche anterior ya se había extinguido, Rin se despertó escuchando el cantar de unos pájaros que estaban por encima de su cabeza, arriba del árbol. Abrió los ojos pero los rayos del sol la cegaron por unos instantes. Mientras recobraba la vista, a lo lejos había una silueta que tapaba algunos de las luces mañaneras. Creyó ver a Sesshomaru de pie, con su semblante alto y aire de grandeza. Sonrió, él había regresado. Esta vez sí estaba de vuelta. Intento parase, pero sus músculos le dolían; necesitaba descansar bien, había dormido casi nada durante 3 noches. Añoraba la calidez de la estola de Sesshomaru, que le había brindado tan confortable sueño bajo el plenilunio. Siguió mirando en dirección a ese sol que se erguía y aún seguía distante y nubosa la figura de su querido youkai. Pestañeó, y ya no estaba.

"Seguro fue mi imaginación" se dijo, mientras suspiraba de la desilusión. Sería otro día más esperando su regreso. "Jaken tiene razón, espero que sea una buena razón como para dejarnos así como si nada tanto tiempo". Luego se imaginó a Sesshomaru rindiéndole cuentas al minúsculo sapo, eso sí que nunca ocurriría. Rió por lo ridícula que era esa idea. "Sesshomaru es demasiado orgulloso, y no habla. Jaken más que respeto, le tiene miedo."

Si, demasiado orgulloso, demasiado frío, así era él.

Ni Ah-Un ni Jaken estaban, se encontraba totalmente sola debajo de ese gran árbol. No lo pensó dos veces, se fue hasta la aldea, además quería tomarse un baño, se sentía muy sucia.

Entro en la aldea, ya no la miraban de reojo como otras veces, eso la alivio un poco, ya comenzaba a intimidarse por todas las miradas, se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía para que todos la mirasen así, quizás una mancha en sus ropas o algo como eso. Fue hasta el río, se sentó debajo del puente que unía los dos extremos y esperó a que Takeru llegara, pero el sol calentaba más y más y él no aparecía.

Decidió ir hasta su casa, por suerte se acordaba el camino, pero tampoco había señales de vida del joven. Recorrió casi toda la aldea, y tampoco apareció. Se volvió al río rendida y esperó un poco más.

–¿Eres la novia de Takeru, verdad? –le dijo un hombre de unos treinta años, que estaba hacía rato en la orilla con ella.

– Emmm… no –rió, ¿de dónde había sacado que eran novios?– Soy su amiga en realidad.

– Curioso, en la aldea se dice que son novios. ¿Lo estás esperando?

–¡Sí! Desde hace rato, pero no aparece. ¿No sabes dónde está? –preguntó con una sonrisa, era la segunda persona amable con quién hablaba en esa aldea.

–Apenas amaneció se fue en balsa río arriba, si no me equivoco…–se rascó la cabeza, como si recordar le diese picazón– aún no ha vuelto, yo necesitaba un favor de él, también lo estoy esperando.

– Uff…–suspiró exageradamente– Significa que tendremos que esperar un poco más.

– Yo ya no puedo esperarlo, tengo hijos que atender –en su voz se notaba la carga que le representaba estar con los hijos–. Ya me voy, señorita…

–Rin, me llamo Rin.

–Pensé que medirías tu apellido, igual no importa Rin –ella seguro tenía uno, pero ya no lo recordaba–. Hasta luego.

–Adiós señor, tenga usted suerte.

Apenas el hombre dio dos pasos para alejarse, Rin miró nuevamente en dirección al río y toda su simpatía desapareció. Ya había pasado más de la mitad de la mañana y lo único que ella había hecho fue esperar a Takeru, quién se había ido sin decirle nada. Se puso triste, se sentía abandonada y rechazada. Sesshomaru la había dejado hacía ya cuatro días y aún no aparecía, al despertarse, Jaken y Ah–Un no estaban, y ahora Takeru también se había ido. ¿Qué había hecho de malo para que todos la evitaran? Quizás era muy molesta su presencia, es verdad: se la pasaba hablando o inventando rimas o canciones que podían sacar de quicio a cualquiera, pero nunca nadie (a excepción de Jaken, que le molestaba todo o tal vez Inuyasha el tiempo que vivió en la aldea) le había dicho nada. Sin embargo, la habían dejado sola…

Se acurrucó flexionando sus rodillas, como siempre hacía cuando estaba triste (últimamente bastante seguido) y comenzó a repetirse involuntariamente en su cabeza que todos la había abandonado. Quería a Sesshomaru con ella, quería reírse con Takeru… pero ninguno de los dos estaba.

Para su sorpresa, al rato escuchó que una voz jovial la llamaba.

–¡Rin! ¡Ahí estás, hola!

–¡Takeru! –se paró de un salto, no la había abandonado del todo.

Él parecía feliz de verla, se apresuró para salir de la pequeña canoa que acababa de encajar en el río y llegar enfrente de ella, pero cuando quedaron cara a cara sólo volvieron a saludarse.

–¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó en seguida la alegre pelinegra.

–¿Me estuviste esperando mucho tiempo? –dijo apenado–. Discúlpame.

–No es nada –sonrió–. Un hombre te estuvo buscando hasta recién.

–¿Cómo era?

–Emmm… bastante bajito, con barba. Lo único que sé es que tiene hijos.

–Sí, creo saber quién es –dijo con un tono un poco despectivo–. Él quiere que le preste la balsa, pero hoy no va a poder ser.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque tengo pensado llevarte en canoa río arriba, ¿qué dices?

A Rin le encantó la idea, tanto, que fue corriendo directamente hasta donde estaba la canoa de Takeru y se subió en ella. Nunca había navegado por el río, a Sesshomaru no le agradaba el agua y aparte ella no sabía nadar por lo que esa sería una nueva experiencia.

Comenzaron su pequeño viaje río arriba, el agua se mostraba bellísimamente transparente, por lo que se podía ver a los peces y las piedras en el fondo. Pasaron unos minutos y su estómago ya producía gruñidos famélicos pero no le importó, estar sentada sobre madera y sentir como se movía la mantenía muy entretenida. En el extremo norte había una red llena de pescados que la joven, ya con hambre, miraba cada tanto. Takeru, que estaba remando en el extremo sur, se dio cuenta de eso y le explico que los había pescado en la mañana, en el mismo lugar donde ellos ahora navegaban y que por eso se retrasó y ella terminó esperándolo tanto tiempo… y que podían parar a cocinarlos y comerlos a la orilla cuando quisiese.

Eso hicieron al rato, a Rin no le pareció justo que su amigo hanyou remara tanto tiempo por lo que lo obligó a descansar un poco. Encajaron la canoa y subieron un pequeño risco donde Takeru se ofreció a cocinar los pescados. La vista era hermosa, la aldea se veía más abajo y muchas flores y plantas de distinta especie adornaban el lugar. Todo era muy pacífico y parecían estar solo ellos dos.

Rin fue a darse un baño en una zona un poco alejada mientras Takeru se encargaba de la comida, luego almorzaron y se quedaron un tiempo allí. Se mojaron, jugaron y rieron como unos niños durante un largo rato. Pero la pelinegra ya parecía muy cansada, por lo que se acostó en la sombra de un árbol y quedó plácidamente dormida casi al instante.

Takeru se sentó a su lado y no dejaba de observarla, se veía tan hermosa con su rostro calmado y sus ojos cerrados. Aún dormida mostraba una sonrisa tan alegre y amistosa como todas las que le había visto en esos cuatro días que estuvo con ella. Un mechón de cabello que estaba tras su oreja se le escapó y le cubrió parte de su cara. Takeru instintivamente lo volvió a su lugar y sonrió. Sintió deseos de acariciarla, incluso de besarla; le gustaba tanto, la noche anterior no había podido dejar de pensar en ella y verla así, tan serena e inocente, no pudo evitar imaginarse cómo sería su vida a su lado. Y no se veía nada mal.

Pero el muchacho era tímido, estaba claro que no se animaría a besarla en los labios, pero si lo hizo en su frente y dejó que ella buscara respaldo en su hombro para que pudiese dormir más cómoda.

Al tiempo, Takeru también se quedó dormido, fatigado por la pesca de la mañana y el esfuerzo de remar en la tarde. Y como si aún fuese un sueño, se despertó con la dulce voz de Rin que lo llamaba y su cara enfrente a la suya mirándolo divertida. Se sintió un poco apenado al tenerla tan cerca, aunque también eso le daba muchas más ganas de besarla de una buena vez

–¿Sabes Takeru? Me recuerdas a un amigo mío.

–¿Si? ¿A quién? –preguntó curioso el aludido, alejándose del contacto con la joven.

–A Kohaku, creo que nunca te lo mencioné.

–Me parece que sí lo hiciste –dijo desviando sus ojos– ¿No es ese el exterminador que viajó contigo?

–¡Sí! ¡Es impresionante Takeru! ¿Cómo es que recordas cosas que ni yo recuerdo haber dicho?

–Será que te presto atención –dijo sonriente hacia la joven.

–Sí, seguro es eso –rió de contenta– y de verdad es fabuloso. Sé que hablo muchísimo, pero creo que nunca nadie mostró tanto interés por lo que digo que tú. Ni siquiera la señora Kaede era tan atenta. Muchas gracias.

–No es por nada, además tus historias son mega interesantes –respondió él–. Pero, ¿por qué te recuerdo a Kohaku?

–No lo sé, él tuvo una vida difícil como pocos. ¿Te conté que fue manipulado para matar a su padre y sus amigos, y que casi mata a su hermana? Eso debió ser terrible, y a Kohaku no le gusta hablar de ello, por eso lo sé por los demás que me han contado. También me dijeron que su vida siempre dependió de un fragmento de la Perla de Shikon que tenía en su cuello, por eso era siempre motivo de pelea entre el equipo de su hermana Sango con Shippo y los demás y el equipo de Naraku. Yo no sabía casi nada de eso, es que al señor Sesshomaru no le interesaba esa perla en lo más mínimo; él sólo quería matar a Naraku, y a decir verdad todos querían hacerlo incluso los de su bando, como Kagura. Ella lo traicionó una vez diciéndonos a nosotros la ubicación de su corazón, me acuerdo esa vez que cayó al río y…

Rin se había entusiasmado en contarle todo acerca de lo que sucedió en su increíble aventura, con un poco más de detalles en cosas específicas. Cada vez que nombraba algo que había sucedido en ese tiempo mientras perseguían a Naraku, se la notaba mas exaltada, como si estuviese ansiosa en la espera de que esas aventuras volvieran a su vida algún día. Takeru no dejaba de escucharla aunque ya, después de oír quién y cómo era Suikotsu, se estaba cansando; encima ella aún no había respondido a su pregunta.

–¡Oh es verdad! Discúlpame, que pesada soy –dijo la pelinegra.

–No, no es nada Rin. Sencillamente me dio curiosidad en saber mi similitud con él.

–Bien –tomo su barbilla con sus dedos–, te podría decir que en nada, sólo me recuerdas a él y punto. Tienen muchas diferencias: a ti te conocí en el río, mientras que a él, en una celda lujosa rodeada de monstruos…

Y ahí iba de nuevo, detallando todo lo ocurrido cuando Kohaku, siendo manipulado, intentó matarla.

–… pero afortunadamente Sesshomaru llegó a tiempo para rescatarme, y lo mejor es que tuvo piedad de Kohaku. Y esa vez no fue la ú

Sesshomaru, ¡de nuevo Sesshomaru! Se estaba cansando de ese nombre, que hasta parecía ser su competencia por Rin. Ella lo repetía todo el tiempo, y lo idolatraba como el mejor. ¿Y si lo fuese qué? No lo asustaba en lo más mínimo que fuese el más poderoso de los monstruos y dueño de las tierras de Oeste. Es más, en ese preciso momento decidió enterarse más de ese hombre y –lo más importante de todo– su relación con Rin. Sentía… ¿celos? ¿Envidia? Seguramente.

–Rin, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Sí, lo que quieras.

–¿Qué es para ti el señor Sesshomaru?

Ella hizo silencio, le tomó unos cuantos segundos poder elaborar una respuesta.

Las heridas de la batalla con Kaijimbo ya se le habían restablecido por completo la noche anterior. Sin embargo, luego de abandonar el prado donde estaba el alma de Kagura, había empezado a viajar y no se había detenido un momento. Sesshomaru creyó saber lo que le estaba pasando, de por qué viajaba sin saber a dónde y terminaba en ese tipo de lugares; el sol ya había hecho más de la mitad de su recorrido y él se encontraba en el lugar donde conoció a Rin. Era simple, pero a la vez humillante: se había dejado llevar por su corazón.

"Esto es patético" pensó el gran inugami; más era él quién se dejaba manipular por sus propias acciones. Reconoció ese árbol, estaba seguro que no lo olvidaría en su vida. Se recostó en él, como aquella vez cuando había terminado herido gracias al Viento Cortante de su medio hermano.

Recordaba haberse despertado al atardecer y percibir la presencia de un humano. Le gruño, pero la niña no se dejó asustar. Se fue y volvió con comida y aunque él se la negó, ella volvió a insistir. Al otro día ella también estaba ahí, de nuevo fue a servirle y ayudarle. Claramente no le importaba que él fuese un youkai, parecía segura que no le haría daño. Ella estaba muda, pero apenas él le dirigió la palabra para preguntarle por qué estaba lastimada, ella sonrió.

Un sentimiento reconfortante lo rodeó, recordaba ese primer encuentro casi con alegría. En aquél momento sintió como si la pequeña humana de tan sólo 8 años fuese capaz de ver algo más. Ahora lo confirmaba, Rin había visto bondad y compasión en él. Algo que nunca nadie le reconoció en la vida, ni siquiera él mismo… pero desde que esa niña se convirtió en su acompañante, había empezado a descubrirlo lentamente.

Siguió su camino, pasando por el lugar donde le devolvió la vida con Tenseiga. Si bien muchas veces pensó que quizás eso había sido un error, no estaba del todo arrepentido.

Gruño, del enojo a sí mismo. Ya no iba a tratar de engañarse más. Todo ese estúpido viaje había sido en vano: ver a Kagura, ir hasta esa aldea fantasma. No había nada nuevo, sólo tenía que hacer lo que ya había hecho solo pocas veces en la vida, y era aún más difícil y doloroso que aceptar la derrota en una batalla.

Tenía que dejar de lado su orgullo.

Nuevamente, debía ir a buscar a Rin. Porque quería verla.


	7. Negativa, traición y abandono

De este capítulo en adelante, no tengo absolutamente nada escrito :( pero me pondré las pilas en esta historia, que según lo planeado no le queda mucho en realidad, unos tres capítulos, por ahí. Este es corto, sepan disculparme xd y espero que les guste. Gracias por las reviews y el support!

p.d.: si quieren, ojo, _si quieren_, pásense por mis otros fics xd jajaajaj.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, esto solo lo escribo por diversión.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un futuro sin ti<span>**

_por Souji Vizard_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: Negativa, traición y abandono<strong>

Su acertijo parecía haber encontrado finalmente una respuesta, y sí que le había costado. Desde que Rin había dejado de ser físicamente una niña humana, un sentimiento en el gran youkai había empezado a florecer lentamente, fue durante esos cuatro días que no sabía qué hacer con eso. Pero aquella noche, la última de luna nueva de aquél cuarto día, Sesshomaru ya sabía que hacer: dejar fluir, como si sus sentimientos fuesen un río.

Suspiró y se sorprendió de sí mismo. Hasta que punto había llegado, ¡suspirar! Es el alivio de los fracasados. No podía permitirse eso por lo que juró nunca más volver a hacerlo. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, sólo lo adornaban unas pocas estrellas brillantes, no había luna que observar y al gran Sesshomaru le pareció desalentador. El adorar a la luna con su mirada era lo que hacía cada noche luego de asegurarse de que Rin estuviese durmiendo bien y cómodamente, tanto en el palacio youkai como en la tierra; esos días sin luna, desviaba toda su atención a la humana. Pero esa noche no tenía a ninguna de las dos.

Sintió deseos de verla. Estaba listo para regresar.

Más rápido de lo que hubiese pensado, ya estaba en las cercanías de esa aldea donde había dejado a Jaken al mando de todo. El idiota de Jaken segur estaría metido en algún lío o haciendo alguna estupidez, Sesshomaru pidió que al menos se hubiese acordado de alimentar a Ah-Un.

* * *

><p>Takeru y Rin iban en silencio, no habían dicho nada al respecto, pero ambos tenían el presentimiento que esa noche era la última vez que se verían. Ninguno de los dos querían eso, Rin se había hecho un nuevo amigo y Takeru finalmente había conseguido a alguien que lo aceptaba por lo que realmente era sin espantarse ni hacerlo a un lado. Se había enamorado de Rin, no era justo que ella tuviese que irse de él culpa de los deseos de un youkai despótico. Si solo pudiese quedarse en un lugar donde todos eran como ella, humanos y él, que al menos, era más humano que un youkai de sangre pura, eso sería lo mejor.<p>

-Rin, ¿realmente tienes que irte?

Ella asintió, sin decir nada. Estaba mucho menos elocuente que en la tarde y eso le preocupaba un poco, ¿estaba enojado con él, o sólo estaba triste?

-¿Y no puedes quedarte unos días más?

-No lo sé, -dijo ella- todo depende de lo que opine el seños Sesshomaru cuando regrese.

"Entonces te irás con él" se dijo, triste, a sí mismo. Y siguieron caminando mientras que él evaluaba que no tenía nada que perder. Si total no era factible que la volviese a ver, ¿qué importaba lo que podía llegar a hacer? Estaba claro que tampoco iba a arrepentirse.

Oh no, ya era prácticamente de noche, estaba a punto de transformarse en hanyou y eso sería horrible para la vista de Rin. Tenía que apurarse, encararla o despedirle, porque no tendría otra oportunidad, había sentido durante todo el día que aquel iba a ser el último, ambos lo sentían y por eso la atmósfera se había puesto más pesada entre los dos. Si el presentimiento era cierto, era cuestión de ahora o nunca.

-Rin… -susurró Takeru, con un deje de inseguridad.

Ella volteó, porque él había parado su marcha para quedar detrás suyo. Enseguida, su mano derecha, que de a poco se transformaba, la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo. Él la abrazo con fuerza. "Hay una posibilidad de que puedas quedarte" le dijo, pero no parecía una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación, quería decir que él era su excusa para que ella se quedara, ese abrazo que no la quería verla partir.

Rin era distraída, pero no era tonta. Sabía que Takeru había empezado a desarrollar un pequeño sentimiento por ella, sus ojos lo delataban. Al principio se sintió feliz. Tanto tiempo buscando le amor de Sesshomaru, aquel que nunca llegaba, la hacía sentir menospreciada. Que un chico se fijara en ella, a sus diecisiete años, la hacía feliz, aunque no había pensado que sucedería después cuando tuviese que marchar. Ella lo olvidaría sin más, la figura de Sesshomaru la eclipsaría, pero… tal vez no , y si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad, quizá sería la única que tendría en la vida.

Takeru la besó por sorpresa en los labios, de manera un poco brusca que se suavizaba después. Lejos de apartarse, ella se dedicó a corresponderle, ¿Qué tal si nunca conseguía el amor de Sesshomaru? Tal vez debía mirar hacia otro lado, hacia otras personas, como Takeru. Pero no sintió nada en ese beso. El abrazo era cálido, Takeru la sostenía y acariciaba, pero no sentía lo mismo que, con apenas la punta de sus dedos recorriendo su mejilla, Sesshomaru le había hecho sentirla última noche que ella lo vio.

-Por favor… quédate, vive con los humanos, es donde perteneces Rin. Soy un hanyou, pero no dejo de ser humano también.

El tono de voz de Takeru era lastimoso, era una ferviente súplica en todo sentido de la palabra. Pero no, ella no podía.

-Lo siento, ya intenté vivir con humanos… no funcionó, lo siento.

Sesshomaru, quien había estado reposando sobre la copa de un árbol, y siendo de testigo del beso entre Rin y Takeru -al que mentalmente describió como "asqueroso hanyou"- hizo un gesto de total desagrado, una mueca facial que jamás en su vida había hecho. Y voló lejos de allí enseguida para no seguir viendo más nada. Por esa razón no escuchó la respuesta de Rin.

No fue inmediatamente hacia donde Jaken y Ah-Un se encontraban. Si lo hacía, seguro terminaría matándolos, y después de tantos años de sevicio ya no tenía ganas de eso. Se sentía furioso, traicionado y humillado. Todo culpa de Rin, él jamás tendría la culpa de nada, no era su culpa que Rin estuviese besando a un hanyou, era culpa de ella el haberlo traicionado de esa manera. Dejarse tocar, besarse con un simple hanyou, era una vergüenza, una total falta de respeto hacia ella misma y hacia él, que tantos años la había protegido.

Sesshomaru estaba furioso, había contemplado la más ruin traición. Y él no perdonaba las traiciones.

* * *

><p>-¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Por fin ha llegado señor Sesshomaru!<p>

Era la estúpida voz de Jaken que lo llamaba. Exhaló con una exagerada brusquedad impropia de él para sacar de adentro suyo todo el enojo que sentía. Él era el gran Sesshomaru, debía mantener su estoica y temible aura impenetrable y fría todo el tiempo. O debía sentir nada, ni enojo ni ira por la traición de una humana.

-Prepara a Ah-Un, nos vamos.

-¡De acuerdo señor Sesshomaru! Déjeme ir a buscar a Rin.

-He dicho que nos vamos, Jaken.

La orden de su señor le heló la sangre al pequeño Jaken, era más fría y arbitraria que de costumbre. Enseguida dedujo que no se encontraba del mejor humor… y que Rin no volvería con ellos.


	8. Sucede otra vez

Este capítulo incluye un flashback y es, claramente, lo que está en _cursiva_. Muchas gracias por todas las reviews so far y ya saben, alguna crítica, comentario, apreciación o duda... review!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** El cruel y gran Sesshomaru y los demás personajes menos Takeru, son de Rumiko-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un futuro sin ti<span>**

_por Souji Vizard_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII: Sucede otra vez<strong>

Rin se deshizo del abrazo de un Takeru desconcertado y no triste, porque todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. "Lo siento, ya intenté vivir con humanos… no funcionó" así había dicho esa joven peculiar, la cual lo había enamorado en sólo unos días, y era tan extraño. Jamás había sentido la suficiente atracción por una mujer como lo hacía con ella, tal vez, la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, tampoco se había enamorado antes. ¿Era normal que enamorarse doliera tanto?

Rin se despidió en un susurro, sus disculpas habían sido sinceras, simplemente no estaba dispuesta a tolerar una vida normal. Se sentía afligida, nunca hubiese querido que una situación tan incómoda como esa le ocurriese, pero, mientras corría en dirección donde Jaken había estado haciendo su fogata los últimos días para hacerle contra al frío de la noche, pensó que había sido lo correcto, quizás la forma más diplomática de rechazarlo. Ojalá nunca tuviese que haberlo hecho. Pero siguió corriendo, abriéndose camino entre los matorrales, esquivando los árboles que se le aparecían frente a ella, quería llegar y que todo volviese a la normalidad y tal vez, olvidarse de esa penosa despedida. Porque a ella también le dolía.

-¡Señor Jaken! ¡Señor Jaken! –llamó cuando, sorpresivamente, vio al pequeño youkai montado en Ah-Uh, volando a pocos metros del piso- ¡SEÑOR SESSHOMARU!

Sí, era él, el mismísimo Sesshomaru por fin había regresado y ahí estaba. Elevándose por el cielo con la gracia y la elegancia propia de él y de su status como el daiyoukai más fuerte. Verlo volar era una postal digna de admirar, la pose de magnificencia y superioridad con su perfecto semblante hacía arriba que siempre la dejaba con la boca abierta del asombro, de la admiración. Su estola larga y suave ondeando con elegancia al compás de la velocidad adornaba el cielo, tapaba las estrellas que se veían a lo lejos, pero eso no importaba. Verlo a Sesshomaru era un espectáculo, era apuesto, superior, magnífico, fuerte, imponente, perfecto.

El único problema, era que él se estaba yendo, el señor Sesshomaru estaba volando, y Jaken y Ah-Un lo seguían, pero Rin estaba mirándolos desde abajo, con los pies aún pegados en el suelo.

Desde la altura, Sesshomaru divisó con su aguda vista a Rin, con ojos cristalinos, abiertos de par en par y suplicantes, pero no le importó. La dejaría, porque se lo había buscado, por traicionarla, por hacerle descubrir a ese gran inu youkai lo que eran los malditos sentimientos, o mejor dicho, por jugar con ellos. Al fin y al cabo era una humana, él no tenía por qué tener interés por alguien de tan baja raza, nunca lo tendría que haber tenido. Nunca tendría que haberle devuelto la vida, ni protegerla, ni adentrarse en el infierno para salvarla, ni acceder a sus estúpidas peticiones. La dejaría en esa aldea, junto con ese asqueroso hanyou por el corto tiempo en el que vivían los humanos y así nunca más saber de ella y, así solo se enteraría de su muerte, al poco tiempo después, quizá unos sesenta años.

Y todos esos pensamientos parecían ser transmitidos con esa mirada gélida que Rin vio en los dorados iris de Sesshomaru, y ella entendió todo.

Al verlo volar cada vez más alto, distante e inalcanzable, los ojos se le nublaron y lloró con un vacío y un dolor como pocas veces recordaba haberlo hecho. La historia volvía a repetirse para ella, pero esta vez era más dolorosa, porque estaba sola, porque él no le había prometido que la visitaría de vez en cuando. Rin no sabía qué haría si no volvía a ver el rostro de Sesshomaru nunca más, quizás, hasta se moriría de pena.

Siguió gritando su nombre, para que regresara, hasta que su señor se convirtió en un punto lejano. El señor Sesshomaru había faltado a la promesa tácita de que los dos se mantendrían juntos hasta que ella muriese y que habían vuelto a hacer, sin palabras de por medio, cuando él volvió por ella.

* * *

><p><em>Hacían seis meses desde la última visita de Kohaku, lo cual era lo único que alegraba un poco a Rin, pero al despedirse aquella vez, el joven exterminador no le había dicho cuando regresaría. Al principio Rin esperaba pacientemente que él apareciese afuera de su pequeña casita con una sonrisa y el ronroneo de Kirara al lado, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a las ausencias, ya no le importaba si no volvía Kohaku. Todo le daba igual, no sentía ni tristeza ni alegría, ni empatía ni antipatía, solo una total indiferencia hacia todos y todo. Ése era el vacío que le había dejado la muerte de la anciana Kaede, el único ser humano que la hacía sentir conforme consigo misma, que le permitía ser quién era: una humana que no encajaba con los de su especie.<em>

_Todos estaban afligidos por la muerte de aquella señora tan querida por todos: Kagome, Sango y los hijos de ambas la lloraron día y noche, con una gran tristeza; Miroku había hecho uso de sus deberes como monje y le había dado la mejor sepultura, junto con los pergaminos y el entierro que le aseguraban una feliz existencia en la otra vida. Hasta el antipático, tsundere, de Inuyasha se sentía triste por todo eso. La aldea estaba de luto, y ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales Rin quiso abandonarla. Se sentía vacía, desarraigada, totalmente fuera de lugar. Sabía que estaba rodeada de buenas personas, porque Inuyasha y los demás lo eran, pero ellos tenían sus vidas, sus familias, de las cuales Rin quedaba totalmente exenta y no deseaba ser parte tampoco. Se había dicho, confirmado a sí misma, meses después de la muerte de la vieja sacerdotisa, que ella no pertenecía a ese lugar. _

_Por sobre todas las cosas, extrañaba a Sesshomaru. Cada vez que él iba a visitarla, no sólo le llevaba los regalos más hermosos que había visto, sino que también le hacía compañía, por unos pequeños instantes, pero que valían oro. Y ella lo entendía, Sesshomaru era un youkai importante, manejaba sus tiempos de otra manera y ya suficiente hacía con visitarla y decirle algunas palabras cada tanto. Pero ese vacío de Rin no se llenaba, ella quería estar con él como cuando era una niña y lo deseaba tan vehemente que no le daba importancia a la razón por la cual había sido dejaba con los humanos: para protegerla._

_No, a ella eso no le bastaba, quería estar con Sesshomaru, quería pedirle que la llevara con él. Y finalmente tuvo el valor de hacerlo dos años después._

_Recordaba haber hablado, extrañamente, con Inuyasha mientras éste descansaba de sus labores de padre sobre la copa del Goshinboku. Ella no entendía la atracción que tanto el hanyou como su esposa tenían por ese árbol, pero tampoco se había animado a preguntarlo. Lo que sí sabía, era que tenía una sombra excelente para una calurosa tarde de verano. Después de recoger todas esas hierbas medicinales al rayo del sol, Rin se sentía cansada y aún sudaba, por eso decidió sentarse en una de esas raíces. Al principio no percibió la presencia de Inuyasha, pero cuando este chasqueó la lengua luego de quejarse sobre algo lo hizo, y se sintió un poco incómoda. Sin querer abandonar su cómoda posición sobre el árbol, sólo movió su cabeza para observar mejor su tallo, tenía bien en el centro una cicatriz notable, y se le ocurrió preguntarle el por qué a Inuyasha._

_El medio hermano de su querido Sesshomaru descendió con rapidez de la rama en la que estaba acostado y a grandes rasgos le contó la historia. Es cicatriz la había dejado una flecha sagrada que Kikyo (de quién vagamente tenía recuerdos) le clavó a él para adormecerlo por siempre tras pensar que él la había traicionado, cuando en verdad todo había sido obra de Naraku. Ella le dijo que recordaba a Naraku muy bien, que en su momento le había dado miedo. "Era un maldito bastardo" agregó Inuyasha._

–_Y un día, de ese pozo de por allá –el hanyou señaló vagamente hacia el oeste– apareció Kagome y tuvo la bendita idea de sacarme la flecha y me despertó, ya sabes, ella también es una sacerdotisa porque es la reencarnación de Kikyo y bla bla bla…_

–_Nunca me habían contado esa historia –le había confesado Rin con entusiasmo– ¡Es genial Inuyasha!_

–_Si, como digas… –le había respondido él con su actitud característica, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada._

_Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, Rin siguió mirando la cicatriz en el tronco del árbol sagrado, pensando en la horrible situación que se había desembocado gracias a un malentendido, a una traición que no fue. Inuyasha se rascaba la cabeza con sus largas uñas, mirando hacia algún punto perdido entre las nubes, luego dijo:_

–_¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota de Sesshomaru? Está viniendo más de lo usual, no quiero tener que acostumbrarme a su olor a podrido._

–_¿Más seguido? –preguntó ella ignorando los insultos– Pero si no ha venido en los últimos tres meses._

–_¡Idiota! –exclamó él– ¡Sesshomaru viene casi todas las noches! Lo he visto, va hasta tu choza y se queda parado como un maldito muerto, después se va. _

_Rin abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ¿Qué Sesshomaru la visitaba todas las noches? Era imposible, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? No consideraba a Inuyasha un mentiroso, pero le costaba creer que realmente el señor Sesshomaru se tomara esa molestia, era demasiado halagador, demasiado extraño y Rin se avergonzó de pensar en que Sesshomaru posiblemente la veía dormir todas las noches. Eran tan embarazoso imaginar que el gran Sesshomaru la estuviese observando mientras ella roncaba o se daba vueltas en su futón despeinándose. No pudo evitar preguntarle a Inuyasha si era realmente verdad aquello._

–_Si fuese mentira no te lo diría –dijo mirando levantando sus blancas orejas de perro– pero creo que Sesshomaru no quiere que lo sepas._

_Rin agradeció por el dato, y no se lo dijo a nadie. Las noches siguientes se mantuvo constantemente despierta. Imaginaba que en cualquier momento aparecería Sesshomaru, y quería esperarlo para poder verlo. Fingiría que había estado durmiendo, y sorpresivamente, cuando se sintiera capaz de percibir que Sesshomaru estaba ahí, se despertaría. Así nunca sospecharía que Inuyasha le había contado y evitaría alguna pelea inútil, ya que, aunque se llevaban mejor, los dos hermanos seguían no teniendo inconvenientes en desenvainar su espada contra el otro. Fueron aproximadamente cinco noches las que Rin esperó y en las cuales no había sentido la visita de nadie, por eso se dio por vencida. Las siguientes semanas no resistió más el sueño, solo pensaba en Sesshomaru antes de que Morfeo llegara, quería verlo, quería volver a como era antes._

_Esa noche, Rin lloró. Ella nunca mostraba lo triste que realmente se sentía, porque no era justo, porque estaba rodeada de personas que la querían, pero no era suficiente. Lloró por la anciana Kaede, por la choza vacía en la que vivía, por la distancia que había entre Kohaku y ella, por lo sola que se sentía. Y sintió una mano que le secaba las lágrimas, era grande y de piel suave con largas uñas que la raspaban suavemente, como una caricia. Y allí estaba él: reconoció el dibujo de una luna creciente n su frente, el flequillo plateado que caía y ojos dorados e inexpresivos que la devoraban con la mirada. Sesshomaru no sonreía y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, apenas ella abrió por completo sus enormes ojos marrones, él apartó la mano y se paró, haciéndola sentir más enana que nunca. Se miraron un momento, y Rin no dijo nada. Sesshomaru dio la vuelta y se encaminó fuera de la casa, pasando por el marco de una puerta inexistente._

_Rin enseguida lo siguió, no iba a dejar que se fuera así como si nada. Lo alcanzó y lo sostuvo fuertemente de la tela de su kimono, haciendo que él se detuviera._

–_Por favor, señor Sesshomaru, lléveme con usted. _

_Sesshomaru asintió levemente y dejó que Rin la siguiera, como la primera vez que ella, siendo una niña, había decidido acompañarlo para siempre._

* * *

><p>–Rin, ¿Estas bien? Rin…<p>

La chica de 17 años ya había dejado de llorar, pero aún tenía la cara escondida entre sus manos. El brazo, bestial y oscuro de Takeru la rodeó por los hombros y la empujó hacia sí, sin ningún tipo de rencor por lo que había pasado antes. Ella no contestó, pero se dejó abrazar. Takeru lo había visto todo, y creía entender lo que había pasado, por el momento consolaría a Rin.


	9. Es él, está aquí

Después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo a actualizar. Posiblemente el próximo sea el último capítulo aunque bien no lo sé! Es incierto...

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, y por las reviews, espero tener muchas más que me cuenten que les gusta y que no de la historia :)

** Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin y los demás personajes mencionados menos Takeru :3 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong> Un futuro sin ti<br>**

_por Souji Vizard_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX: Es él, está aquí<strong>

–Aquí tienes, Rin.

La joven agradeció con solo mover la cabeza mientras tomaba cuidadosamente y con las dos manos el té caliente que Takeru le había preparado. Ya había pasado el invierno y las flores habían empezado a mostrarse de nuevo, como el año anterior y todos los demás, y eso parecía alegrarlos a ambos, no solo porque con el cambio de estación el paisaje sería más lindo, sino principalmente porque ya no sufrirían tanto el frío y la nieve. Rin no dijo nada y con parsimonia daba sorbos al té, con un intervalo tan enorme entre uno y otro que a Takeru le costaba reconocer si eran uniformes o no. Como todos los días, parecía lejana. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, viviendo con él, pero su mente estaba lejos, ni hablar su corazón. Todos los días era lo mismo, un desafío constante para que ella sonriera y le hablara, y muchas veces lograba hacerla reír, era cuando el esfuerzo valía la pena. Pero ya estaba escaso de historias, de curiosidades y anécdotas para contarle, y a medida que los días habían transcurrido, el silencio había dejado de ser un enemigo para ser más bien un observador imparcial. El único enemigo que quedaba era el recuerdo de Sesshomaru.

–Delicioso –dijo ella una vez terminado su té, con una sonrisa–. Gracias Takeru.

Takeru no dijo nada y comenzó a tomar el suyo que hasta el momento no había empezado. Ya se había enfriado, pero no importaba, al menos podía sentir el sabor que diferenciaba al té del agua común. No recordaba a ciencia cierta cuantos peces habían pescado, él, y Rin simplemente con las manos, pero sabía que eran un montón, esa chica tenía un talento increíble para atrapar peces. "Vamos a tener que comer mucho si no queremos que se nos pudra" le comentó con gracia y ella asintió, agregando que el olor sería inaguantable. Se rieron.

–Takeru, eres demasiado bueno.

–¿Otra vez con eso? –se quejó él– Ya te dije que no quiero que te disculpes ni digas nada.

–Ya lo sé, pero… no puedo seguir abusando de tu hospitalidad.

–Mi casa es tu casa, ¿qué más quisiera yo que vivas conmigo? –preguntó en tono seductor pero claramente bromeando, todo ese tiempo que estuvieron viviendo juntos les permitió tenerse la confianza suficiente como para decirse esas cosas.

–Takeru… –amenazó ella, también en broma. Finalmente dijo: –Debería irme.

Ella sonrió, con esa sonrisa que uno hace únicamente cuando está triste y no quiere reconocerlo o cuando no le queda otra cosa por hacer, después de un bue golpe. Él enseguida la tomó de las manos para segundos después abrazarla.

–No quiero que te vayas –le dijo poniendo su frente contra la de ella y tomando su cabeza con las dos manos.

Rin enseguida se apartó, no le gustaba que Takeru, ya teniéndole más confianza, le hiciera eso. Ambos lo sabían y él, aunque nunca había dicho nada, parecía aceptarlo, Rin nunca sentiría nada por él. Llevaban meses juntos desde esa noche en que la encontró llorando y la figura de un youkai blanco yéndose a lo lejos, y no volvió a ser lo mismo. Rin desde ese momento no tuvo esa alegría tan característica y que tanto lo había enamorado cuando se conocieron, y eso desilusionaba a Takeru; además Rin seguía sintiéndose mal (no le echaba la culpa al hanyou por lo que había sucedido) pero era como si esa tristeza, nuevamente, volviese a eclipsar todo lo demás. Eclipsaba a Takeru, haciendo que ella, por más que lo intentara, no pudiese enamorarse de Takeru que posiblemente era como debía ser. Pero no, la sombra de Sesshomaru seguía ahí; seguro que él los había visto besarse, por eso se fue. Que horror, todo había sido un malentendido, un desliz... que en todo los meses siguientes jamás había vuelto a suceder.

No es que Takeru no hubiese intentado besarla de nuevo, no es que no le hubiese ofrecido quedarse para siempre en su aldea, no es que no le hubiese ofrecido esforzarse en hacerla feliz, en hacerla su esposa… es que Rin no podía aceptarlo. El vacío de la última vez que vio a Sesshomaru (al que no se podía sacar de la memoria, y era como un fantasma que aparecía cada noche y en cada pensamiento) no le permitía empezar a sentir algo más. Por eso Rin no podía seguir viviendo con Takeru, aprovechándose de su bondad, de su aceptación aún sabiendo que ella nunca sería capaz de entregarle lo que él quería a cambio: a ella misma.

–Te quiero Takeru… pero…

–Yo también, por eso debes quedarte.

Eso era lo que más le molestaba a Rin pero a la vez le hacía sentir cierta lástima, ¿es que jamás se daría por vencido?

–No entiendes… no es eso lo que quise decir. Es que… ya te lo dije, no puedo vivir con humanos…

–No soy humano –contestó él secamente.

–Pero tampoco eres un youkai.

–¿Entonces ese es tu problema? ¿Qué soy un hanyou? –inquirió molesto– Dijiste que eso no te importaba.

Rin negó con la cabeza ¡Era verdad, a ella no le importaba que fuese un hanyou! Pero en seguida Takeru volvió a preguntar: –¿Te avergüenzas de mi, Rin?

–No, solamente no quiero seguir viviendo aquí, ¡Entiéndelo Takeru!

Rin se encogió de hombros tras el grito, Takeru la miró serio y ofendido. Esa revelación había sido dicha sin mucho filtro y ella lo sabía. Pero no se animó a pedir perdón, aunque realmente lo sentía; no solo por gritarle de esa manera, sino por la anterior también: un tema delicado entre los dos hanyous que ella conocía. No ser una cosa ni la otra, atacaba a su orgullo y amor propio, era una carga pesada que tanto Takeru como Inuyasha llevaban. El joven de pelos negros no dijo nada más, y enseguida se paró y salió afuera. Cuando volvió no le volvió a hablar tampoco, y Rin se preocupó, porque era obvio que se había enojado.

Aún así no daría marcha atrás, estaba a un paso de tomar esa decisión. Se iría para siempre de esa aldea, sin rumbo, no importaba. Al fin y al cabo, desde que lo recordaba había sido huérfana y no tenía nada que perder, no desde que Sesshomaru la había abandonado.

* * *

><p>Victorioso, el gran dai youkai había vuelto a su palacio. Tras sus pasos, avanzando torpemente para poder seguirle, estaba Jaken, como siempre, con su báculo de dos cabezas que usaba poco y nada. El piso de madera de aquella construcción en las nubes no se inmutaba por el peso de la grandeza de Sesshomaru, aunque debería de hacerlo: acababa de dar muerte al Señor de las tierras heladas del norte, derrotando a su patético ejército de débiles criaturas. Había sido pan comido, un pequeño aleteo de Bakusaiga, y todo había terminado. Sólo algunos rasguños le habían quedado de recuerdo por la batalla que había tenido, nada más.<p>

El tiempo para los youkai pasaba lento, un mes no era nada para ellos y un día, apenas un par de segundos. Aún así, Jaken sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había visto a Rin corretear por los extensos pasillos del palacio. Para tiempo youkai, no eran nada un par de meses, pero la ausencia de Rin se sentía, como esa primera vez que la dejaron en la aldea de Inuyasha. Él aún no entendía por qué la súbita decisión de su querido amo Sesshomaru de dejarla en aquella aldea, pero él era un súbdito, él obedecía sin chistar, si es que valoraba su vida. Además, el humor de su señor era peor que nunca… jamás lo había visto tan cruzado, tan serio y retrospectivo, y eso que el Señor Sesshomaru era una persona que poseía todas esas cualidades.

Lo cierto es que Jaken, meses después, no comprendía el por qué de lo que pareció el abandono, y tampoco se animó a preguntar, porque posiblemente le costaría la vida. Sentía que extrañaba a Rin, a fin y al cabo, una chica tan ruidosa como ella al irse dejaba un silencio al cual se le había acostumbrado por cientos de años, pero que en ese momento incomodaba. Toda su médula sintió un escalofrío sepulcral cuando enfrente suyo vio aparecer a la señora, la madre de su querido señor. Irasue era dueña de la belleza youkai en su máxima expresión, de aspecto frívolo y despiadado, con aires de poder y de grandeza, como correspondía de parte de la reina de los Inu youkai. Su eterna juventud era maravillosa, era imposible no sentir admiración y miedo a la vez por la madre de su Señor Sesshomaru.

–Sesshomaru, ya has vuelto –dijo ella, con fingida sorpresa, o fingida alegría.

Su hijo no contestó, la pregunta era realmente estúpida como para que palabras suyas se gastaran. Se ahorró de mirarla a los ojos también, y siguió caminando.

–¿No vas a hablarle a tu querida madre? ¿Ni siquiera una sola pregunta? –inquirió ella, lejos de enojarse.

–Solo haz una pregunta que valga la pena.

–Bien, Sesshomaru. ¿Qué me dices de la humana? No la he visto por aquí últimamente. ¿Murió o la mataste?

Las verdes orejas de Jaken se tensaron al escuchar la referencia a Rin. Al parecer, no era el único que sentía la ausencia de la humana que, a su modo, se había hecho apreciar. Sesshomaru quedó callado por algunos segundos, haciendo que la ansiedad por saber la respuesta del pequeña youkai se intensificara, finalmente, dijo:

–No es de tu incumbencia.

Sesshomaru rápidamente siguió caminando por el corredor y Jaken lo siguió silencioso, apenas haciendo una reverencia cuando pasó por al lado de Irasue. El youkai del báculo pensó que la conversación había terminado allí, pero porque desconocía la telepatía que existía entre los youkai poderosos y nobles. _"Eres igual que tu padre, Sesshomaru… si no tuviste las agallas para matarlas, al menos tráela de vuelta" _le dijo su madre._ "Dije que no es de tu incumbencia, la vida de esa humana es poca cosa"._

La youkai rió, claramente, burlándose de la importancia que le restaba su hijo a Rin. No era cierto y ella lo sabía, porque cuando le devolvió la vida vio la felicidad en su hijo, y eso era algo que una madre no se olvidaba.

* * *

><p>Días después, Sesshomaru ya tenía su próximo objetivo en la mira. Debía ir a las tierras del Este, donde parte del ejército del Señor del Norte había escapado. Él no concebía la cobardía, escapar de una batalla merecía algo peor que la muerte, y con perseguirlos y acabarlos con su Bakusaiga estaba siendo bueno con esos cobardes. Se dijo que partiría en la próxima Luna Nueva y hasta esa noche esperó.<p>

* * *

><p>Rin se dijo que se iría en la próxima Luna Llena. Aún le faltaba valentía como para animarse a irse de la casa de Takeru y rechazar para siempre toda su hospitalidad, por eso aplazaba la fecha una y otra vez. Esa noche, solo con el lejano sonido de las chicharras, seguía pensando en lo cobarde que era, en lo desagradecida que había sido con él. Pero Takeru tenía un autoestima excepcional, estaba segura que el enamoramiento que él tenía con ella se le iba a pasar y si no, que sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para olvidarse. Quería irse, porque era lo correcto, ella jamás llegaría a quererlo, ella lo sabía y aunque él no se diese como aludido, en el fondo también conocía esa verdad.<p>

Habían vuelto a hablarse, ella salió a correrlo para pedirle perdón por lo que le había dicho antes, con respecto a ser un hanyou y como era de esperarse, Takeru le dijo sonriente que la perdonaba, que ya no estaba enojado. Pero seguía triste, ya que hasta él había perdido esa alegría al hablar, porque sabía que Rin se iría.

Sin embargo, no le había vuelto a insistir en quedarse.

Esa noche de Luna Nueva, Rin seguía pensando en qué sería su futuro. Comenzaría a caminar y caminar. Buscaría alguna pista para llegar al palacio de Sesshomaru. Quizás hasta hablaría con Kagome para que la ayudara, lo cual significaba tener que volver a esa aldea. Quizás la hubiesen dado por muerta allí, o aún la estuviesen buscando, pensando que había desaparecido o alguien la había secuestrado. De repente comenzó a recordarlos a todos: Sango, Miroku, su hijo, las gemelas, Kagome, Inuyasha, la pequeña niña de ellos… y en especial Kohaku y Kaede. Sería raro tener que volver allí, pero todo sea por conseguir una ayuda para acercarla a Sesshomaru, con quien quería volver.

De repente, sintió dos manos apoyándose en sus hombros. Eran largas y esqueléticas, como si fuesen de un murciélago, y así era como tomaban forma las de Takeru por la noche. El hanyou se le acercó suavemente al oído y le susurró que le traía noticias.

–Es él, está por aquí.


	10. AVISO IMPORTANTE

¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, les agradezco la gran cantidad de reviews que esta pauperrima historia recibió xd y por la paciencia que tuvieron pra esperar a que se me diera por subir un capítulo que era cada muerte de obispo. Pero como dice en mi perfil, que no suba seguido no quiere decir que vaya a abandonar esta historia.

Aunque tengo malas noticias: mis padres se fueron de vacaciones y para comuniarse conmigo se llevaron la netbook donde tenía escrita no solo "Un futuro sin ti" sino también un montón de historias más. La cosa es que les robaron en una de las ciudades que visitarony en las manos de algún catalán hdp quedó mi queridísima netbook con todos mis archivos. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que nunca tuve una copia de mis fanfictions, porque los resguardo un montón (mi familia no tiene idea que escribo) o sea que no estaban en ningún pendrive ni nada. La historia se perdió para siempre.

¡Pero no se preocupen! (Y tampoco quieran matarme por no haber guardado alguna copia) porque como dije antes, esto no significa que "Un futuro sin ti" va a quedar abandonada para siempre. Voy a volver a escribir el capítulo que falta por subir desde el principio o tal vez, si les parece (lo cual pueden dejarme dicho en una review o un MP) que siga con una especie de continuaciòn. Es que justamente unos días atrás empecé a idear una vuelta de tuerca para esta historia, lo que haría que se extienda unos capítulos más y que su final sea totalmente distinto del que había planeado. Me gustaría saber si, como lectores, les gustaríaque se extendiera un poco más, con una trama un poco más entremzclada o que directamente terminara en el próximo capítulo que voy a volver a escribir.

Lo único que les pido es un poco de paciencia, que sé que esta historia ni lo merece, pero todas han sido tan buenas y tan pacinetes y con reviews tan motivadoras para mi que me encantaría abrazarlas a todas y regalarles un chocolate con forma de Inuyasha xD

Espero que lean esto, y bueno... mandenme las direcciones de sus casas así voy y les doy el chocolate jajaja.

Muchas gracias, nuevamente, por las reviews, las favs, los follows y sobretodo la paciencia que tuvieron a esta patética niña :D

Next chapter... coming soon (?)


	11. Un plan

Espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho. Les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, por el apoyo, la paciencia y las palabras bonitas. Realmente ayudan a una a que siga adelante con su humilde intento de fanfiction. MILLONES DE GRACIAS! O como dice un ídolo de mi país: "Gracias... totales!"

Espero que les guse el capítulo, y perdón si no he respondido por MP a todas sus reviews. Me esforcé en hacer este capítulo y espero que es agrade. Como dije, la historia va a tener un pequeño "giro de tuerca"

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, sus personajes y su historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un futuro sin ti<span>**

_por Souji Vizard_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X: Un plan<em><br>_**

Con delicadeza hundió el viejo paño en el agua, espero a que estuviese completamente mojado, lo sacó y lo escurrió. Volvió a hacerlo varias veces, preguntándose cuanto más le tardarían las heridas en sanar a su maestro y preocupándose, tal vez con un poco de decepción, por la salud de aquel youkai que seguía postrado desde hacía días.

—Aquí tiene, maestro.

Kaijimbo tomó el paño enseguida y se lo pasó por la herida abierta en su brazo. Aún le ardía el contacto, pero debía disimular en frente de su discípulo. No podía ni quería parecer débil enfrente suyo, no más de lo que seguro él estaría pensando desde que volvió herido de la batalla contra Sesshomaru.

—Una pelea no se pierde, hasta que uno de los dos muere. Recuérdalo, Takezo.

Takezo asintió, volviendo a sumergir en agua otro paño. A veces su maestro decía cosas profundas, que demostraban que era un youkai que había vivido años, pero otras veces sólo eran grandes palabras que enmascaraban fútiles excusas. Aun así, Kaijimbo era su maestro, y en todos los años que había estado con él, Takezo no podía negar que había aprendido, sobre todo de espadas: había aprendido a forjarlas bastante bien y ya tenía una propia, Kuroi Tsubasa. La miró, apoyada contra la pared de la pequeña cabaña. Hacía días que no la usaba, exactamente desde que su maestro volvió.

—Bueno, creo que con esto va a estar bien —dijo Takezo pasándole el último paño— ¿Quiere que vaya a buscar hierbas curativas?

—No Takezo —le respondió severo su maestro—. De ahora en más es cuestión de tiempo para que estas heridas cierren.

Takezo, con su naturaleza amable y optimista, sonrió. Eso siempre había llamado la atención de Kajimbo, quien pensaba que la violencia innata y la sed de sangre solo podía aparecer en tipos como él, fríos, serios, rudos, toscos, engreídos y hasta veces groseros. Era totalmente contradictorio que en un youkai como Takezo, con un carácter tranquilo, alegre y modesto, entrase toda la maldad y la violencia como si fuese el más vil de todos. Kaijimbo había comprobado que tenía en su interior esa ambición de ser el youkai más fuerte, de ganas batallas y celebrar con las cabezas de los vencidos desde el primer momento que lo vio. Pero Takezo era y aún seguía siendo muy joven, quizás llegara a serlo, pero faltaban años de entrenamiento, peleas y batallas.

—Es cuestión de tiempo —volvió a decir Kaijimbo.

Takezo rió para sí mismo, siempre era gracioso ver como su maestro miraba hacía arriba y decía alguna frase al aire, pero debía procurar ser discreto, porque si era muy efusivo con sus risas siempre lograba enfadar al otro youkai.

—Maestro —le dijo— ¿Puedo saber lo que sucedió en la batalla? Aún no me ha contado nada.

Kaijimbo miró casi con odio al sonriente Takezo y suspiró. A veces se comportaba como un verdadero idiota, ¡Como si quisiera contarle a él una de sus derrotas! Cuando se es vencido, no solo el cuerpo es lastimado, sino también el orgullo, y eso es lo más difícil de sanar. Pero, nuevamente, Takezo era muy joven y esas cosas no podía entenderlas, ni sentirlas.

—Bueno, no me diga que pasó si no quiere —dijo Takezo ante la negativa— pero si va a volver a pelear contra ese tal Sesshomaru, lléveme con usted. He estado entrenando mucho con Kuroi Tsubasa.

—Lo sé, y mi error fue habérmelo enfrentado sin un plan.

—La venganza lo cegó, maestro. Se debe ir a luchar con la cabeza fría y no se debe mostrar sentimiento alguno. ¿No es así como usted dijo que ese youkai peleaba?

Kaijimbo asintió, sorprendido por el útil consejo que le había dado su aprendiz. Pensó que el aprendizaje a veces era mutuo y que justamente la calma y la frialdad de un ser inexpresivo era lo que le había faltado. Se había abalanzado contra su oponente casi sin pensarlo y sin percatarse de su peligrosa espada. No podría derrotar a Bakusaiga él solo. Necesitaba un plan para la próxima vez que se enfrentara a Sesshomaru, y posiblemente la ayuda de Takezo.

* * *

><p>Cuando las heridas de Kaijimbo se sanaron por completo, él ya había tenido el tiempo suficiente praa elaborar un plan. No era complicado, porque no era una persona que se diese con vueltas, además lo que más quería en el mundo era ver a Sesshomaru muerto por su espada lo más pronto posible. Aquel engreído youkai lo había usado y abusado de sus servicios, lo había manipulado con su propia creación hasta hacerlo cenizas y perder su propio cuerpo. Con odio Kaijimbo recordaba lo que le había costado, siendo apenas un espectro, en encontrar un cuerpo nuevo y entrenar con él y con su espada, Fukushu. Fueron años esperando por la dulce venganza. Mataría a Sesshomaru, después a su medio hermano con quien luchó bajo las ordenes de la maldita Tokijin. Luego, tal vez, mataría también a su antiguo maestro Totosai.<p>

Por todo ese tiempo que pasó postrado recuperándose del ataque de Bakusaiga, decidió seguir el concejo de su aprendiz. Analizó con calma y meticulosidad todo lo que había ocurrido en la batalla, para buscar las fortalezas de Sesshomaru y sus debilidades, y también en lo que él había fallado. Sesshomaru contaba con la espada más poderosa que hubiese visto y con una velocidad impresionante. La clave era estancarlo y quitarle la espada. La velocidad de Takezo cuando abría sus alas sería de mucha ayuda, pero aún así, debía buscar la forma de inmovilizarlo.

Entonces recordó, en todo el tiempo antes de presentarse ante él, mientras lo espiaba y le seguía sus pasos, que Sesshomaru viajaba con un youkai verde y con una mujer humana. Enseguida, se había percatado que Sesshomaru era muy protector hacia la chica. Debía encontrarla, y esa sería su carta de triunfo.

Además, Kaijimbo decidió que debían pelear en un lugar particular, un terreno que él conociese, y debía esperar a que Sesshomaru apareciese por los alrededores, o que buscar la forma de arrastrarlo al campo de batalla que el conocería como la palma de su mano. Takezo podría ayudar en eso también, se estaba volviendo un poco más fuerte, al menos serviría como distracción. De todos modos, si llegaba a morir, no era algo que a él realmente le importara.

Pero fue unos meses después que Takezo realmente le sirvió de ayuda. Su aprendiz lo acompañaba a recorrer el lugar que ambos había decidido como el futuro campo de batalla, que de alguna manera, debían conseguir que así fuera. Conocer el terreno, por más normal que sea, era una ventaja para Kaijimbo. Hasta una simple piedra en el suelo podía provocar una caída, y él aprovecharía de eso.

Takezo pensaba que eso era una lucha desigual, y no le gustaba mucho. Él creía en el honor, eso que tanto comulgaban los samuráis humanos. Pero según su maestro, eso los igualaría, así que calló y no dio cometarios al respecto. Además, era su maestro, debía creerle, porque timpo atrás le había depostado la confianza suficiente para pedirle ser su aprendiz.

Ya se hacía de noche y ambos seguían allí, el lugar era cercano a su antigua aldea. Eso no le traía buenos recuerdos, desde chico fue un youkai rodeado de humanos. Era el único, no podía luchar contra ellos y por eso vivía encerrado, sin mostrarse a nadie, convirtiéndose en un amigo fiel de la soldad y amante de la noche. Fue en su infancia de clausura donde nació su deseo de ser fuerte. Ser fuerte para que nadie se atreviera a decirle nada, ser fuerte para infringir miedo y no burlas, ser fuerte para ser respetado, ser fuerte para demostrar que bajo su personalidad aparentemente despreocupada se escondía un sadismo innato. Pero siempre hubo alguien que supo contener a ese niño Takezo y evitar que caiga en la demencia de un autismo anti natural que sus padres le habían infringido. Su hermano siempre había estado para él, y aún vivía en aquella nefasta aldea.

Cada tanto solía visitarlo, y no perdió oportunidad esa noche.

* * *

><p>–No, solamente no quiero seguir viviendo aquí, ¡Entiéndelo Takeru!<p>

Las palabras resonaron como veinte puñaladas en el pecho para el hanyou. En ese momento, sitió que odiaba a Rin. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que él prácticamente la amaba? ¿Por qué se negaba tanto a darle una oportunidad? ¿Hasta cuando seguiría persiguiendo una sombra? Esa chica era una tonta, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Con esas palabras estaba dejando atrás un lugar para vivir y una compañía que jamás la abandonaría. Y aun así, prefería dejar atrás todo eso, por absolutamente nada. Takeru no podía soportarlo más, sabía que no era correspondido aunque en momentos parecía que sí le había robado el corazón a Rin. Pero aquello lo decía todo, jamás sería suya y le dolía, porque era la única mujer que había amado.

Salió de la cabaña en plena noche. No quería verla por el momento, tanta ira y tanta impotencia lo llevarían a que cometa un acto de locura si tenía a Rin cerca, y a pesar de todo esto, él la seguía queriendo, por esa razón no iba a arriesgarse a perder la razón y lastimarla. No era una persona violenta, trataba de evitar los golpes a toda costa y más tratándose de mujeres.

Se sentó bajo un árbol y mientras escuchaba el ulular del viento sobre las hojas, se dispuso a mirarlas estrellas, para tratar de calmarse un poco.

–¡Vaya, miren a quien me encuentro! Mi pequeño hermano Takeru.

–¡Takezo! –exclamó alegre el hanyou viéndolo aparecer desde detrás de otro árbol a su izquierda.

Inmediatamente, Takeru estaba de ben humor, la repentina visita de su hermano era una bendición de entre la desgracia.

–¿Cómo has estado, pequeño, pescando como siempre?

–Se podría decir que si, pero cuéntame de ti. Seguro lo que haces es más interesante que lo que yo hago. ¿Finalmente te has hecho fuerte como querías?

Takezo sonrió, pero no de la misma forma alegre como cuando divisó a su hermano. Una sonrisa perversa, casi maquiavélica se escapó de sus labios mientras que con extrema cautela sacaba de su obi su espada. Con lascivia miró el brilló del filo de su Kuroi Tsubasa mientras la desenvainaba y los ojos de asombro de su medio hermano. Takeru estaba sorprendido y admirado, aún recordaba cuando era un niño y su hermano de distinto padre decidió dejar su aldea natal. "Voy a hacerme más fuerte" le había dicho con total decterminación y seriedad; era más bien un juramento, una promesa inquebrantable que le hacía a Takeru y a él mismo. El hanyou, sintiendo el poder que emanaba esa espada, sintió que su hermano estaba un paso más cerca de lograr su ansiado objetivo.

Takezo le dijo el nombre de su querida espada y a grandes rasgos le contó su poder, sabía que su medio hermano no escondía la naturaleza belicosa que él si poseía, por eso no insistió en brindarle una demostración de lo que podía hacer con solo agitarla. Hablaron un largo tiempo, se pusieron al día y rieron como cuando eran pequeños y Takeru bajaba al sótano a hacerle compañía y se quedaba con él por las noches, cuando se transformaba y tomaba forma similar a la que su hermano tenía en todo momento del día. Ambos eran diferentes, pero se habían tenido el uno al otro.

–Oe… –dijo Takezo en un momento, olfateando a su hermano–. Hueles a humano, tu cabaña también tiene ese olor –podía decirlo con tota seguridad, no había mejor olfato que el de un youkai– ¿Te haz casado con una humana y no me lo haz dicho hermano?

El rostro de Takeru se ensombreció en una milésima de segundo: –No, en realidad, es… complicado.

–No es nada que no pueda entender, ¡Vamos, tenemos toda la noche!

Takezo le sonrió para inspirarle confianza, y Takeru sucumbió. Le contó absolutamente todo y al final del relato, pudo ver como su hermano estaba serio, completamente serio y pensativo. Por unos momentos trató de asimilar todo el relato tras la mirada expectante de su hermano que espraba al menos un comentario al respecto de toda la historia que giraba en torno a Rin.

–Así que… Sesshomaru, ¿eh?

–Sí, ese es el nombre del youkai –respondió Takeru casi con odio.

–Y dime, –dijo Takezo con peculiar calma– si yo te dijera que podríamos borrar del mapa a ese tipo para que te quedes con la chica, ¿estarías conmigo?

Takeru quedó desconcertado. ¿Matar a Sesshomaru? Jamás lo había pensado hasta entonces, pero si eso significaba que Rin sería suya, entonces estaba dispuesto a lo que sea.

* * *

><p>Como habrán visto, hay un nuevo OC: Takezo. Particularmente me agrada (espero que a ustedes también) hasta aún mas que Takeru. Tiene una personalidad media rara y no tan "buena" como su hermano menor, y creo que eso lo hace más interesante. Su nombre lo saquédel manga <strong>Vagabond <strong>que, si les gustan los mangas seinen o de samurais, se los hipermega recomiendo!

Mil disculpas por no hacer aparcer a nuestro querido Sesshomaru en el cap,pero prometo que el próximo será el personaje estelar y habrá momentos RinxSessh. Aunque bueno, este no es un fic my romántico que digamos, creo que ni siquiera hubo hasta ahora alguna escena fluffy xD

Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Kisssssssssssssssses ^^


End file.
